Embun
by Hasan Kabar
Summary: Layaknya embun, cinta hadir di saat yang dibutuhkan. Ia mengisi dahaga hati yang sarat akan kerinduan dan menjadi penawar duka yang kian mendalam.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer_: NARUTO _belongs_ _to_ MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**_Setting_: AU(_Alternate Universe_)**

**_Warning_: PUEBI masih kacau, diksi semrawut, konten islami**

**Embun chap 1**

.

.

.

Ganjil.

Begitulah isi kepala Hinata ketika melihat lelaki di hadapannya. Rambut pirang, mata biru jernih, dan tiga guratan tipis di pipi mirip kumis kucing. Secara fisik, Naruto Uzumaki memang sangat menarik. Namun, ada satu hal yang menjadi tanda tanya bagi Hinata.

Mengapa sejak memasuki ruangan ini Naruto tak berani mengangkat kepalanya?

"Uzumaki-_san_, angkat kepalamu," ujar Hinata seraya membolak-balik data diri Naruto.

Naruto adalah seorang pria berumur dua puluh lima tahun, tiga tahun lebih tua daripada Hinata. Kampung halamannya terletak di Uzushiogakure, kota sejauh seratus tiga puluh dua kilometer dari Konoha. Ia memperoleh gelar sarjana di bidang arsitektur. Pernah bekerja di beberapa tempat—

"Kau _belum_ pernah bekerja di perusahaan besar?!"

Sekalipun ditatap seperti itu, Naruto tetap tidak bergeming. Pandangan matanya terus saja terarah ke lantai. Seakan deretan marmer indah itu lebih menarik dibandingkan dengan paras ayu sang calon bos.

"Uzumaki-_san_!"

"Maaf, Hyūga-_dono_," ujar Naruto. "Sebenarnya saya sudah berkali-kali melamar pekerjaan pada beberapa perusahaan. _Alhamdulillah_, belum ada satu pun yang diterima."

Kepala Hinata berdenyut nyeri. Lantas bagaimana bisa bagian personalia menerima lelaki ini begitu saja? Apa mereka tidak tahu kalau pengalaman Naruto di dunia kerja itu nol besar? Mau jadi apa perusahaan ini?

Tiba-tiba si nona Hyūga teringat sesuatu.

"Kau bisa bekerja cepat, Uzumaki-_san_?"

Naruto berpikir kalau ia akan diterima. "_In syaa Allah_ saya akan berusaha jika hal itu diperlukan, Hyūga-_dono_."

Sebuah map dilemparkan di atas meja. "Ada konsep bangunan yang dikacaukan salah satu anak buahku. Aku mau kau memperbaikinya dalam sehari. Jika berhasil kau akan diterima di perusahaanku."

Mata Naruto terbelalak saat melihat rancangan itu. Diperbaiki dalam waktu sehari adalah hal yang mustahil. Akan tetapi, lelaki berkulit cokelat ini tak akan menyerah begitu saja. Ia yakin Allah pasti akan membantunya.

"Saya akan berusaha, Hyūga-_dono_." Naruto mengambil map itu. Setelah membungkuk hormat, batang hidung si Pirang tak terlihat lagi.

Hinata bertopang dagu menatap langit Konoha yang berselimutkan awan tipis. "Mari kita lihat sejauh apa kemampuanmu, Naruto Uzumaki."

~o0o~

"Wah, kau kejam sekali, Hinata."

Kalimat sarkatis itu dengan santainya diucapkan oleh seorang Sakura Haruno, atau bisa dibilang Sakura Uchiha. Ia merupakan salah satu teman dekat Hinata. Mereka bersahabat sejak kelas satu SMP.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu keahliannya saja, Sakura," kilah Hinata sambil menyeruput _milkshake blueberry_-nya. Jenuh dipandangi terus-terusan si nona Hyūga mengaku, "oke, _sebenarnya_ aku sedang kesal. Jadi, kulampiaskan saja kekesalanku pada lelaki itu."

"Bagaimananapun juga aku kasihan dengan lelaki itu," tukas Ino Yamanaka. "Belum resmi bekerja saja sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan seberat itu. Bagaimana nanti jika ia jadi pegawai tetapmu?"

"Malah bagus 'kan? Aku jadi bisa tahu kinerjanya. Dari sana aku juga bisa menilai para pegawai bagian personalia itu." Hinata tanpa ampun menyeruput _milkshake_ itu hingga tandas. "Apa mereka tidak tahu kalau lelaki itu hanya pernah bekerja di _konbini_ dan kedai ramen?!"

"_Ha_?!" Baik Ino maupun Sakura sama-sama terbelalak.

"Kalian saja saat mendengarnya tidak percaya. Kepalaku nyaris meledak saat melihat CV lelaki itu. Sungguh membuat frustasi."

"Demo, Hinata. Bagaimana jika lelaki itu berhasil menaklukan tantanganmu?" sang nyonya Uchiha tersenyum penuh arti.

Inilah yang tidak Hinata persiapkan. Ia hanya memikirkan kalau Naruto tidak akan pernah bisa menyelesaikan tugas itu. Sama sekali tidak terlintas di benaknya jika seandainya Naruto berhasil.

"_Ah_, aku tidak peduli! Ia pasti gagal!"

~o0o~

Salah satu kemungkinan yang Hinata pikirkan menjadi kenyataan. Naruto berhasil menyelesaikan rancangan itu tepat waktu. Terlebih lagi, desain yang tergambar di kertas itu adalah desain yang ia inginkan. Para investor juga pasti akan menyetujui pembangunan resort jika memakai desain ini.

"Bagaimana Hyūga-_dono_?" Kelopak mata bagian bawah Naruto membengkak juga menghitam. Pupilnya sedikit memerah. Hinata merasa tidak sanggup melihat raut kekecewaan di wajah pria itu.

"_Haah_ … Kau diterima di perusahaan kami, Uzumaki-_san_." Dengan berat hati Hinata mengucapkan kalimat itu. "Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu. Kau bisa mulai bekerja dengan normal besok."

Kening Naruto berkerut. "Besok? Tidak sekarang, Hyūga-_dono_?"

Hinata memalingkan wajah. "Bagaimana bisa aku memperkerjakanmu di hari pertama? Penampilanmu saja berantakan begitu. Cepat pergi dan beristirahat, Uzumaki-_san_. Sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan menolak lamaran pekerjaanmu."

Binar bahagia tampak di wajah Naruto. "_Arigatou gozaimashita_, Hyūga-_dono_." Setelah membungkuk sopan, lelaki pirang itu undur dari hadapan Hinata.

Sepeninggal Naruro, entah mengapa hati Hinata berdesir melihat wajah semringah lelaki itu. Kedua pipinya terasa menghangat beberapa derajat, padahal penyejuk ruangan sedang menyala. Senyuman manis terpatri di bibir gadis bermanik bening itu. Perasaan seperti ini hanya ia rasakan pada kekasihnya beberapa tahun lalu.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya, Naruto Uzumaki? Mengapa kau bisa membuat hatiku berdebar-debar seperti ini?"

~o0o~

"_Assalaamu'alaikum_. _Tadaima_, _jii-san_, _nee-san_!"

"Oh, Naruto!" seru seorang lelaki gempal mengenakan pakaian serba putih khas koki. "_Wa'alaikumussalaam_, _okaeri_! Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?"

Sambil tersenyum lembut Naruto menjawab, "_alhamdulillah_, aku diterima, _jii_-_san_."

"Wah, ada Naruto rupanya." Seorang perempuan ayu menginterupsi pembicaraan keduanya. "Biar kutebak, kau berhasil mendapatkan pekerjaan itu?"

"_Alhamdulillah_, Ayame _nee_-_san_." Naruto meneguk segelas air putih. "_In syaa Allah_ mulai besok aku akan bekerja. Namun, jangan khawatir. Selepas dari sana aku akan bekerja juga di sini."

"Lebih baik kau fokus pada pekerjaan barumu, Naruto," ujar Ayame. "Masih ada aku dan ayah. _In syaa Allah_, kami masih sanggup mengurusnya berdua."

"Tapi—"

"Putriku benar, Nak," timpal sang lelaki tambun. "Tugas pertamamu saja sudah seberat itu. Bagaimana dengan tugas berikutnya? Selain itu, kau perlu beristirahat. Matamu tidak bisa membohongi kami."

Naruto menguap lebar, tetapi mulutnya masih tertutup dengan telapak tangan. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi, sebentar lagi zuhur. Aku takut jika beristirahat sekarang aku akan ketinggalan salat, Teuchi _jii_-_san_."

Lelaki paruh baya itu mendesah. "Aku mengerti. Bantu Ayame mengantarkan pesanan-pesanan ini, Naruto. Ingat! Hanya sampai waktu zuhur tiba. Setelah itu kau harus makan siang dan beristirahat."

"Siap, _Ojii_-_san_!"

~o0o~

"Aku tidak mau!"

Hinata merasa jemu. Ayolah, ini sudah kesekian kali ia dijodohkan dan berulang kali juga ia menolaknya. Ini abad kedua puluh. Apakah ia dinilai _tidak cukup dewasa_ untuk mencari pasangan hidupnya sendiri?

"Hinata, ini demi kebaikanmu." Ibunya, Hikari Hyūga, membujuk sang putri. "Usiamu sudah pas untuk menikah. Selain itu, ibu tidak pernah melihatmu membawa seorang pria sejak si … kau tahulah."

Hikari memilih untuk tidak menyebut nama mendiang mantan kekasih Hinata.

"Ibu, aku hanya belum menemukan pengganti Sasori-_kun_," ujar Hinata dengan berat hati. Sudah sekian lama nama itu tak terucap oleh bibirnya. "Lagipula, jika aku mencari kekasih bagaimana dengan perusahaan kita? Aku tidak ingin hasil kerja keras ayah terbengkalai sia-sia."

Hiashi sungguh senang mendengar kalimat tersebut. Akan tetapi, ia tidak ingin melihat sang putri terkungkung dengan pekerjaan. Pria kalem itu ingin Hinata menggapai kebahagiaannya sebagai seorang wanita.

"Sudah banyak kolega ayah yang menanyakan dirimu, Hinata." Hiashi akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut dalam pembicaraan. "Kami pada awalnya tidak mau memaksamu. Tapi, jika kau terus mengelak maka apa boleh buat. Minggu depan akan ada salah satu anak kolega ayah yang berkunjung kemari. Bersikaplah yang sopan padanya."

Mendengar kalimat itu Hinata sungguh ingin menghilang dari dunia sekarang juga.

~o0o~

Keputusan untuk menerima Naruto tidak bisa dibilang buruk. Sebaliknya, Hinata bersyukur lelaki itu bisa bekerja di perusahaannya. Banyak inovasi yang lahir dari kepala pirang tersebut. Para investor juga berdatangan untuk membuat kontrak kerja sama.

Namun, masih ada beberapa hal yang mengganjal di pikiran Hinata mengenai Naruto. Salah satunya adalah sikap lelaki itu.

"Ah, itu benar, Hyūga-_sama_," ucap salah satu pegawai wanita. "Uzumaki-_san_ hanya berbicara kepada kami jika diperlukan. Selebihnya ia akan menganggap kami seperti tidak ada."

"Satu lagi, Hyūga-_sama_," timpal pegawai wanita lain. "Beberapa waktu lalu, kami mengajak seluruh pegawai di sini bersenang-senang di salah satu restoran Yakiniku. Tapi, Uzumaki-_san_ dengan halus menolak tawaran itu. Ia juga menolak tawaran kami untuk pergi ke tempat karaoke."

Mendengar percakapan mereka seorang pegawai laki-laki ikut menimbrung, "selepas makan siang Uzumaki-_san_ tidak langsung pergi ke kantin untuk makan, Hyūga-_sama_. Biasanya ia akan pergi ke ruangan OB. Oh, ia juga pergi ke sana saat kita mau tutup."

Untuk membuktikan kebenaran informasi itu, Hinata sengaja untuk pulang terlambat hari ini. Ia menyuruh Izumo, sopir pribadinya, untuk menunggu di lobi. Sementara itu gadis berkulit putih ini mengamati dari jauh ruangan OB(_Office_ _Boy_).

Tepat seperti yang dikatakan, Naruto tiba. Lengan kemejanya tersingsing hingga siku. Celana hitamnya tergulung sampai pertengahan betis. Sepasang pantofel hitam mengilat tertenteng di lengan. Wajah, rambut, lengan, dan kaki basah.

Setelah pintu tersebut tertutup, Hinata mengendap-endap layaknya pencuri menghampiri ruangan. Gadis itu menggeser pintu perlahan. Alangkah terkejutnya Hinata ketika mendapati apa yang dilakukan Naruto di ruangan ini.

Lelaki pirang itu berdiri tegap dengan tangan bersedekap di depan dada. Mulutnya komat-kamit membaca sesuatu yang tak bisa Hinata dengar. Kedua safir jernihnya menghujam lurus ke tanah.

"_Lho_, Hyūga-_sama_ …? Sedang apa Anda di sini?"

Seorang OB memakai kacamata hitam sedang menenteng sebatang sapu dan sebuah pel. Alisnya naik sebelah. Tidak biasanya ia mendapati pemimpin perusahaan ini mau menengok tempat beristirahatnya para pramuwisma.

"Apa yang dilakukan Uzumaki-_san_ di tempat ini?"

Sang OB melirik objek pembicaraan mereka. Detik berikutnya ia manggut-manggut paham. "Anda bisa memanggil saya Ebisu. Dan Uzumaki-_san_ sedang beribadah, Hyūga-_sama_."

"Beribadah?"

Ebisu membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Hari pertama ia masuk kerja, Uzumaki-san masuk ke ruangan ini waktu istirahat makan siang tiba. Ia meminta izin apakah boleh jika ia menggunakan tempat kami untuk beribadah. Awalnya kami ragu. Namun, setelah berulang kali memohon akhirnya kami menyetujuinya. Uzumaki-_san_ bahkan menawarkan diri untuk membantu kami membersihkan seluruh kantor selepas para karyawan pulang."

Naruto sampai bertindak seperti itu hanya untuk beribadah? batin Hinata.

"_Arigatou_ _gozaimasu_, Ebisu-_san_." Naruto membungkuk sopan pada karyawan senior itu. "Mana sapu— _Lho_? Hyūga-_dono_?"

"Besok pagi datang ke ruanganku, Uzumaki-_san_!" perintah Hinata sambil melangkahkan kaki. "Kau harus menjelaskan semuanya padaku. Ingat itu!"

Cepat atau lambat, Naruto sudah menebak kalau hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Ia memasrahkan semuanya kepada Allah. Semoga ini tidak serumit yang ia duga.

~o0o~

"Jadi, kau punya kewajiban beribadah lima kali dalam sehari?"

Bisa dibilang Hinata memiliki waktu lebih luang dibandingkan dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Oleh karena itu, sang nona Hyūga mau repot-repot bertanya(baca: menginterogasi) Naruto. Ia juga penasaran dengan semua tindak-tanduk lelaki yang memiliki tiga guratan halus di kedua pipinya tersebut.

"Benar, Hyūga-_dono_."

"Dari laporan yang aku terima kau jarang sekali berinteraksi dengan pegawai perempuan. Apakah kami membuatmu tidak nyaman?"

Naruto menelan ludahnya. Kata ganti "kami" merujuk juga pada sang bos. Ia tidak mau dicap sebagai pegawai kurang ajar. Setelah memilah kalimat yang tepat dan tidak menyinggung, lelaki bermanik safir itu berkata, "aturan di keluarga saya mengatakan kalau seorang laki-laki dewasa lebih baik membatasi pergaulan dengan lawan jenis. Perempuan juga berlaku sebaliknya, Hyūga-_dono_."

Hinata terperanjat kaget. Belum pernah ia mendengar aturan semacam itu. "Mengapa?"

"Mohon maaf, Hyūga-_dono_." Sama seperti pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di ruangan ini Naruto terus saja menunduk. "Saya akan memberi sebuah permisalan. Jika saya adalah seorang rakyat jelata, apakah _boleh_ saya berinteraksi dengan seorang putri raja begitu saja?"

"Tentu saja tidak boleh."

"Begitulah aturan yang berlaku di keluarga saya. Saya menganggap lawan jenis yang bukan termasuk keluarga seperti itu, Hyūga-_dono_."

Diperlakukan layaknya seorang putri raja? Walaupun bukan hanya tertuju pada dirinya, entah mengapa Hinata tak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum. "Lalu, kenapa kau menolak ajakan karyawan lain untuk pergi ke restoran yakiniku? Kau juga menolak tawaran mereka untuk pergi ke tempat karaoke?"

"Ada makanan yang bisa saya makan dan ada makanan yang tidak bisa saya konsumsi, Hyūga-_dono_," ujar Naruto kalem. "Selain itu, kedua tempat tersebut menyediakan minuman keras. Saya takut jika saya mabuk, meskipun tidak disengaja."

Alis Hinata naik sebelah. "Kau belum pernah mabuk?"

"Belum pernah, Hyūga-_dono_."

"Merokok?"

"Saya belum pernah melakukannya juga, Hyūga-_dono_."

Bukan perokok ataupun pemabuk. Satu nilai plus bagi Naruto di mata Hinata.

"Mengapa kau pilih-pilih soal makanan?"

"Saya memilih makanan yang sesuai dengan aturan keluarga saya, Hyūga-_dono_." Naruto akui untuk menjelaskan perkara halal dan haram ia perlu ekstra hati-hati agar sang lawan bicara tidak tersinggung. "Mulai dari sumber makanan tersebut sampai cara pengolahannya. Hal itu ditujukan supaya makanan berkah, sehat, dan higienis."

Hinata tertarik mendengar penuturan Naruto. "Kalau begitu, bisa kau bawakan masakan sesuai aturan keluargamu? Aku ingin mencobanya."

Beruntung Naruto pernah bekerja di warung ramen milik Teuchi _jii_-_san_. "Anda bisa mencoba ramen di kedai bernama Ichiraku. Saya pernah bekerja di sana."

"Sebentar lagi jam makan siang." Hinata melirik jam tangan mewah di pergelangan kirinya. "Pesankan aku semangkuk ramen dari sana. Jika kau melakukannya, aku akan menganggap pembicaraan hari ini tidak pernah ada. Kau mengerti, Uzumaki-san?"

Naruto semringah. "Baik, Hyūga-_dono_."

~o0o~

"Hyūga-_dono_, ini pesanan anda."

Hanya satu orang yang memanggil Hinata seperti itu di kantor. Si empunya nama menoleh dan mendapati Naruto sedang membawa nampan berisi semangkuk ramen yang dibungkus plastik.

Si Pirang meletakkan semangkuk ramen di atas meja dengan hati-hati. Ia membuka plastik penutup. Tak lupa dua bilah sumpit disodorkan kepada sang atasan. "Selamat menikmati hidangan Anda, Hyūga-_dono_."

Belum sempat Naruto berbalik, Hinata menyergah, "tunggu dulu, Uzumaki-_san_!"

"Ada lagi yang anda perlukan, Hyūga-_dono_?"

Hinata membelah kedua sumpit kayu itu menjadi sama panjang. "Bagaimana jika makanan ini tidak enak?"

Naruto tertawa. "_In_ _syaa_ _Allah_, ramen itu higienis dan aman, Hyūga-dono. Saya jamin Anda akan ketagihan begitu mencobanya.

"Masalahnya … aku belum pernah makan ramen …," cicit Hinata.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Hyūga-dono. Jika tidak enak, Anda boleh meminta saya untuk memesan makanan baru," tawar Naruto.

Ragu-ragu Hinata menyumpit sejumpit mie yang menguarkan bau sedap itu. Sambil memejamkan mata ia memasukkan makanan itu ke mulut.

Detik berikutnya, Hinata menyesal telah menuduh Naruto yang tidak-tidak. Ramen ini _enak_ sekali. Tekstur mienya lembut dan kenyal. Bumbunya begitu kaya, meresap hingga ke tiap incinya. Tanpa ragu sang nona Hyūga memakan ramen itu bak orang kelaparan. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama ramen tersebut habis tak bersisa.

"Bagaimana, Hyūga-_dono_?"

Melihat Naruto yang sedang menahan tawa membuat wajah Hinata merah padam. "Y-ya, kau benar …. Ramen itu enak, _sangat_ enak …."

"Kalau begitu," Naruto memungut mangkuk ramen, "saya permisi dulu, Hyūga-_dono_."

Setelah batang hidung lelaki itu tak terlihat lagi, Hinata bertopang dagu melihat pemandangan di luar jendela. Senyum indah merekah di wajah cantiknya.

_Klek_! Pintu terbuka. Suara hak sepatu beradu dengan lantai semakin lama semakin nyaring, pertanda kalau si empunya mendekat. Akan tetapi, sang nona Hyūga tetap bergeming. Bahkan, jika diperhatikan di kedua pipi putih tersebut ada rona merah yang begitu kentara.

"Hyūga-_sama_?" Yūki Hotaru melambaikan tangan kanannya di depan muka sang atasan.

"Eh?" Hinata terkesiap. "Ah, ada apa, Hotaru-_san_?"

"Ada seorang tamu yang ingin menemui Anda. Dia bilang kalau ia adalah calon tunangan Anda."

Seketika Hinata memberengut.

~o0o~

"Tempat ini sungguh menakjubkan, Hinata-_chan_."

Jujur saja, sang nona Hyūga dongkol mendengar panggilan itu. Kesannya terlalu mendayu-dayu. Toneri Ōtsutsuki, nama lelaki di hadapannya ini, jelas sudah tersingkir dari kandidat calon pendamping hidupnya. Namun, Hinata teringat petuah sang ayah bahwa ia harus bersikap sopan demi menjaga nama baik keluarga.

"Te-terima kasih atas sanjungannya, Ōtsutsuki-_san_," balas Hinata.

"Oh, ayolah. Jangan terlalu formal begitu." Toneri melambaikan tangannya di depan. "Umur kita tidak terlalu jauh berbeda, Hinata-_chan_. Lagipula, bukankah kita akan bertunangan dalam waktu dekat?"

Urat di pelipis Hinata berkedut. Selain memiliki gombalan yang receh, lelaki berambut putih kebiruan ini mempunyai tingkat kepercayaan diri di ambang batas normal. Sang nona Hyūga tidak mau anaknya kelak mewarisi ke-_pede_-an pria ini.

"Mohon maaf, saya masih memerlukan waktu untuk berpikir, Ōtsutsuki-_san_. Ini adalah pernikahan, hal yang sakral. Menentukan nasib kebahagiaan kedua pasangan. Akan lebih bijak jika saya menimbang-nimbang baik-buruknya terlebih dahulu."

"Yah, kau tidak akan bisa menolak pesonaku, Hinata-_chan_." Toneri mengerling pada gadis bersurai indigo itu. "Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sebelum kau—"

"Hotaru-_san_!"

"—jatuh ke pelukannku."

Naruto berlari menghampiri mereka bertiga. Lelaki bermanik safir itu hanya menyadari keberadaan sekretaris Hinata tanpa memerhatikan sekelilingnya. Ia membawa sebuah map berisi arsip-arsip penting. "Rancangan bangunan ini memerlukan pengesahan direktur. Bisakah Anda—"

Belum selesai si Pirang menjelaskan, Hinata sudah menyabet lembaran arsip tersebut dari tangan Naruto. "Mohon maaf saya tidak bisa menemani Anda lebih lama, Ōtsutsuki-_san_. Silakan berkunjung ke rumah pekan depan. Mungkin saat itu saya sudah menemukan jawaban atas lamaran Anda. Permisi."

Sepeninggal Hinata dan Yūki, baik Naruto maupun Toneri sama-sama terdiam. Merasa tidak ada lagi yang perlu dilakukan Naruto bergegas pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Toneri yang mencak-mencak tidak karuan di koridor yang sepi.

~o0o~

"Sasori-_kun_, aku minta maaf baru datang setelah sekian lama."

Hinata meletakkan dua batang dupa di pedupaan. Kedua telapak tangannya terkatup, mulutnya komat-kamit berdoa. Sebuah foto lelaki berambut merah pekat dibalut pigura bersandar di batu nisan.

"_Ne_, Sasori-_kun_. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Jemari lentik Hinata membersihkan pigura yang sedikit kotor. "Ayah berniat menjodohkanku dengan seseorang yang tidak kukenal. Menurutmu aku harus bagaimana?"

Dulu sewaktu mendiang Sasori masih hidup Hinata sering sekali menceritakan segala keluh kesahnya kepada pria itu. Mulai dari hal sepele hingga masalah serius seperti karirnya. Oleh karena itu, setiap kali datang ke makam Sasori sang nona Hyūga selalu mencurahkan isi hatinya, walaupun ia tahu tak akan ada balasan yang ia terima.

"Selain itu, aku bertemu dengan seorang lelaki. Kalau dibandingkan denganmu tentu kau lebih tampan, Sasori-_kun_. _Hihi_ …. Apakah kau cemburu?"

Tak jauh dari sana, Izumo memerhatikan sang majikan dengan pandangan sendu. Masih terlihat jelas di mata Hinata tatapan penuh damba. Sudah sekitar dua tahun Sasori berpulang, tetapi namanya tak lekang dari ingatan sang nina Hyūga.

"Menurutmu apakah aku boleh jatuh cinta sekali lagi?" Hujan perlahan turun membasahi bumi. Namun, Hinata urung untuk berteduh. "Selama ini duniaku hanya terpusat padamu, Sasori-_kun_. Saat aku menemukan poros baruku, apakah aku boleh meninggalkanmu? Apa aku bisa mencari penggantimu?"

"Tentu Anda bisa, _Ojou_-_sama_," timpal Izumo sembari mendekati sang majikan. Sebuah payung terbuka lebar, siap menaungi tubuh yang terlanjur basah itu. "Mohon maaf jika saya lancang. Menurut saya, Sasori-_sama_ juga tidak akan senang jika Anda terus-terusan begini. Sasori-sama pasti ingin Anda bahagia. Oleh karena itu, kejarlah kebahagiaan Anda, _Ojou_-_sama_!"

Hinata terpaku mendengar kalimat itu. Ia teringat jika kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Sasori adalah harapan agar sang nona Hyūga bahagia. Dengan demikian, ia harus bisa move-on dan mencari kebahagiaannya sendiri.

"Kau benar, Izumo-_san_. Terima kasih sudah menyadarkanku."

"Itu sudah menjadi kewajiban saya, _Ojou_-_sama_."

~o0o~

"Mohon maaf, Toneri-_san_. Setelah berpikir masak-masak, saya tidak bisa menerima lamaran Anda."

Hinata mengatakan kalimat tersebut tanpa keraguan. Hiashi terdiam; Hikari mendesah kecewa; Hanabi, adik Hinata, hanya tersenyum simpul.

Hamura Otsutsuki, kakek dari Toneri, mencoba bernegosiasi kembali. "Apakah keputusan itu sudah bulat?"

Sang sulung Hyūga mengangguk mantap. "Itu hasil pertimbangan saya dua minggu terakhir. Dan ya, itu sudah bulat. Sekali lagi, mewakili keluarga saya mohon maaf tidak bisa menerima lamaran cucu Anda, Otsutsuki-_dono_. Saya harap cucu Anda menemukan perempuan yang lebih baik dari saya."

Pria paruh baya itu lantas berdiri. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Kami harus pergi. Senang bisa mengenal gadis baik dan sopan sepertimu, Hinata-_san_." Hamura beranjak dari tempat itu, disusul Toneri yang terlihat dongkol setengah mati.

Sepeninggal keluarga Otsutsuki tidak ada satu pun yang berbicara. Ruang tamu tersebut hening hingga Hikari membuka suaranya. "Hinata, ibu dan ayah sama sekali tidak ingin mendesakmu. Namun, kalau seperti ini terus kapan kami menggendong cucu? Usia kami sudah tidak muda lagi, Hinata."

"Ibu, Ayah, aku sudah berhasil _move on_ dari Sasori-_kun_." Hinata menggenggam telapak kedua orang tuanya. "_Kumohon_ … untuk urusan pendamping hidup biar aku yang mencarinya sendiri. Ini demi kebaikanku dan kebaikan kita bersama."

"Kau sudah mempunyai calon?" tanya sang ibu.

"Jika orang itu bukan dari orang berada seperti kita, apakah Ayah dan Ibu mau menerimanya?"

"Selama dia bisa membuatmu bahagia," Hiashi menimpali, "kami akan menerimanya."

~o0o~

"Aku ingin mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan padamu, Uzumaki-_san_."

Hinata mengatakan hal itu sambil membolak-balik pekerjaan si Pirang. Memuaskan seperti biasa. Tak hanya mereka berdua, ada Yūki Hotaru juga di sana. Sekretaris perusahaan itu ingin undur diri. Akan tetapi, Naruto keburu mencegahnya dengan alasan tak nyaman berduaan dengan sang direktur dalam satu ruangan.

"Aku melihat kalau kau cukup rajin beribadah. Mengapa?"

Naruto mengeryitkan dahi. Bukankah beberapa waktu lalu sang atasan berjanji tidak akan mengungkit hal ini? "Kalau boleh dikatakan itu memang sudah menjadi kewajiban kami, Hyūga-_dono_. Namun, bagi saya sendiri beribadah merupakan salah satu kebutuhan hidup. Sama seperti mengasup makanan atau beristirahat."

"Apa yang kau dapat dari beribadah?"

"Mohon maaf jika saya bertanya kembali. Hyūga-_dono_, jika kita mencintai seseorang, bukankah kita akan melakukan hal-hal yang disenanginya?"

"Tentu saja," ujar Hinata.

"Saya menganggap Tuhan yang saya sembah seperti itu." Wajah Naruto terlihat sedikit semringah saat membicarakan hal ini. "Saya beribadah hanya mengharap cinta dan kasih sayang-Nya. Sesederhana itu, Hyūga-_dono_."

Baik Hinata maupun Yūki merasa kagum dengan lelaki di hadapan mereka ini. Tak banyak orang seperti Naruto hidup di Konoha. Biasanya mereka menganggap ibadah hanya sebagai bentuk formalitas atau sekedar adat-istiadat. Akan tetapi, konsep tentang mencintai Tuhan benar-benar tak disangka juga menarik.

"Boleh kau beritahu apa nama agamamu, Uzumaki-_san_?"

"Islam, Hyūga-_dono_. Saya seorang muslim."

~o0o~

"Begitu rupanya …."

Jam di dinding kamar Hinata telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Namun, si empunya ruangan tidak berniat sedikit pun untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh. Dengan posisi duduk di atas nakas dan ditemani laptop tipis hadiah ulang tahunnya yang kesembilan belas, ia asyik berselancar di dunia maya, mencari informasi tentang agama Islam.

Banyak hal yang ia dapatkan. Mulai dari latar belakang Islam, beberapa syariat umum bagi pemeluknya, hingga zaman keemasan Islam. Sang nona Hyūga juga mendapati beragam komentar tentang agama ini dari orang-orang non-muslim.

Ternyata, Islam pernah berjaya di masa lalu. Luas wilayah kekuasaan kekhalifahan Abbasiyah saja mencapai dua pertiga dunia. Beberapa wilayah di eropa seperti Spanyol dan Portugal pernah menjadi salah satu saksi bisu betapa digdayanya kekhalifan Islam di masa itu. Sungguh merupakan sebuah prestasi mengingat jarak dari semenanjung Arab menuju benua biru amatlah jauh.

Islam juga memiliki cendekiawan yang tak kalah hebat. Di antaranya: Al Khawarizmi, penemu konsep dari aljabar, Abu Bakar Muhammad Ar Razi, penemu asam sulfur, pencetus ide tentang operasi syaraf dan operasi mata, Jabir ibn Hayyan, ahli di bidang kimia yang menyempurnakan proses kristalisasi, distilasi, kalsinasi, sublimasi, serta penguapan, dan masih banyak lagi. Beberapa konsep dari para cendekiawan muslim tersebut bahkan masih digunakan hingga sekarang.

Jam berdentang dua belas kali, pertanda hari sudah mulai berganti. Hinata mematikan laptop. Kedua matanya sudah tidak bisa diajak berkompromi. Badannya mulai terasa kaku. Besok ia juga harus bekerja.

Biasanya seusai makan malam bersama keluarga, pukul sembilan malam tepat sang nona Hyūga akan langsung tertidur. Akan tetapi, rasa penasarannya terhadap Naruto seolah menghilangkan kelelahannya setelah bekerja seharian. Ia ingin mencari tahu segala hal tentang lelaki itu.

_"Anda bisa mencoba ramen di kedai bernama Ichiraku. Saya pernah bekerja di sana."_

Salah satu petunjuk tentang si Pirang terlintas di kepala, membuat Hinata taksabar menunggu pagi tiba.

.

.

.

**_Tsudzuku …_**

**.**

**Karya pertama saya di fandom ini. Moga para pembaca berkenan memberikan ulasan, kritik mengenai tanda baca, typo, dan saran agar saya bisa mengembangkan kemampuan menulis sehingga ke depannya bisa lebih baik lagi.**

**Ngomong-ngomong, saya juga punya akun lain. Silakan ditelusuri untuk membaca hasil imajinasi saya. Zahid Akbar**

**Sampai jumpa di karya saya berikutnya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~sincerely,**

**Hasan Kabar.**


	2. Chapter 2

""Silakan dinikmati, Hyūga-_san_."

Semangkuk ramen disodorkan di hadapan Hinata. Gadis itu mengamati hidangan yang tersaji. Bentuknya sama persis dengan makanan yang tempo hari dipesan oleh si Pirang. Ia mematahkan sumpit menjadi sama panjang, menggumamkan _itadakimasu_[1], menjumput sebagian mie, dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

Naruto benar; semakin dicicipi, rasa ramen di hadapannya ini semakin enak. Tak heran—menurut informasi yang ia rangkum dari karyawan-karyawan kantornya—kalau jabrik kuning itu maniak makanan yang satu ini. Kelezatannya terasa sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"_Bagaimana_, Hyūga-_san_? Makanannya enak?"

Hinata mengangguk sekadarnya. Sungguh, kenikmatan yang tengah ia reguk ini membuatnya tenggelam. Gadis itu melahap ramen dengan cepat; tak acuh dengan bunyi nyaring yang terdengar saat ia makan. Lembaran rumput laut, kue ikan, dan aneka pelengkap di atas hidangan khas Jepang itu ia sikat. Kuah kaldu yang pekat dan kental pun tak luput darinya. Dalam sekejap, makanan berbahan dasar mie itu tandas tak bersisa.

"Caramu makan mengingatkanku pada Naruto, Hyūga-_san_."

Nona anggun itu membeku tatkala mendengar pernyataan singkat dari orang yang menemaninya makan saat ini; tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Ayame. Mempertahankan sikap tenangnya dan menyembunyikan rasa keingintahuan dalam dada, Hinata menyeruput teh hijau hangat untuk membantu melancarkan tenggorokan. Selembar tisu menyeka jejak kuah ramen yang tertinggal di sekitar mulutnya.

"Anda mengenal, Naruto?"

Ayame tersenyum simpul mendengarnya. "Tentu saja aku dan ayahku mengenalnya, Hyūga-san. Naruto tinggal bersama kami. Ia sudah seperti seorang adik bagiku."

"Kalian—"

"Sebenarnya, kami _bukan_ keluarga kandung Naruto." Ayame memandang hujan yang membasahi bumi Konoha malam ini. "Ayahku mengadopsinya ketika ia masih anak-anak; waktu itu usianya masih 6 tahun kalau tidak salah. Sejak saat itu, sampai sekarang ia tinggal bersama kami di kota ini."

Alis Hinata naik sebelah. Jika mengacu pada _curiculum_ _vitae_ yang pernah ia baca, Naruto bukan penduduk asli Konoha; ia berasal dari Uzushiogakure—sebuah kota yang pernah luluh lantak akibat gempa dan tsunami. "_Ano_, bukankah Naruto berasal dari—"

Wajah Ayame mendadak sendu manakala kampung kelahiran si Pirang nyaris disebut. "Ya, Uzushiogakure. Kami berdua menemukannya menangis di depan sebuah bangunan. Tahukan Anda, Hyūga-_san_, apa yang membuat kami juga ikut bersedih hari itu?"

Hinata menggeleng.

"Orang tua Naruto hilang ditelan tsunami,"—Ayame tak sadar bahwa setetes air mata mengalir membasahi pipi kirinya—"dan _tak_ _pernah_ ditemukan hingga sekarang."

.

.

.

**Embun**

**_Chapter_ 2**

**_Disclaimer_: NARUTO _belongs_ _to_ MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**_Setting_: AU(_Alternate_ _Universe_)**

**_Warning_: typo, PUEBI masih kacau, diksi awut-awutan, konten islami**

.

.

.

Naruto bergeming dalam hening. Kedua netranya memantulkan pemandangan gersang yang ada di depannya; permadani kuning keemasan sejauh mata melihat juga beberapa tanaman dari keluarga palem-paleman—seperti kurma. Ia berada dalam sebuah bus yang memasuki Sunagakure. Negara dengan iklim layaknya gurun pasir itu adalah tempat tinggal sahabat dekatnya sewaktu di kampus dulu, Gaara.

Jika kalian bertanya apakah Naruto tidak bekerja, jawabannya adalah tidak; para karyawan Hinata diberi cuti selama tiga hari. Bosnya menawarkan untuk berlibur bersama di Kirigakure. Dari sekian pegawai di sana, yang menolak hanya si Pirang seorang. Ia berdalih ingin pergi ke suatu tempat—Uzushiogakure—dan mengunjungi seseorang—Gaara.

Mengenai kampung kelahiran pemuda dengan tanda lahir unik itu, Uzushiogakure tak banyak berubah; puing-puing akibat bencana tetap dijaga demi mengingat peristiwa kelam itu. Dermaga yang pernah berdiri megah di tepi laut, kini tinggal kenangan. Sebuah makam—sebagai tempat peristirahatan terakhir untuk para korban yang tak dikenali—dibuat oleh pihak pemerintah dengan jarak aman dari bibir pantai.

Tidak ada upaya dari pemerintah untuk menghidupkan kembali kota itu, karena khawatir insiden yang sama akan terjadi lagi. Yang selamat dari kejadian nahas itu pun memilih bermigrasi ke tempat sanak saudara. Berbeda dengan Naruto. Seluruh keluarganya, tumbuh dan berkembang di sini. Semuanya meninggal atau hilang gara-gara gelombang pasang; menyisakan dirinya seorang—sepengetahuannya.

Puas bercocor dengan sendu, Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi ke Suna. Gaara akan melangsungkan pernikahannya sebentar lagi. Untung saja, hari berbahagia ini bertepatan dengan masa cutinya, sehingga ia bisa lebih leluasa bertatap muka dengan sang sahabat juga keluarga besarnya.

Omong-omong, bagaimana bisa ia berteman dengan Gaara?

~o0o~

**Kilas Balik**

Si pemuda berambut merah tertunduk lesu. Hari ini, ayahnya menelepon lagi; menekankan bahwa ia harus memiliki indeks prestasi kumulatif (IPK) tertinggi agar bisa meneruskan hegemoni Sunagakure. Hal itu juga berguna untuk membuat lawan politik mereka segan. Sungguh, Gaara Rei sudah belajar mati-matian demi menggapainya. Ia bahkan tak memiliki waktu bersantai sendiri. _Hei_, ia adalah seorang anak muda yang berhak meraih masa mudanya. Dan gara-gara ayahnyalah, si Mata Panda menjadi seperti ini; suka menyendiri.

Gaara menatap hamparan langit di siang hari. Netra _jade_ miliknya menangkap beberapa burung yang terbang bebas di angkasa. _Ah_, andaikan saja ia seperti burung itu; bisa bebas ke sana kemari tanpa diatur atau diperintah oleh siapa pun.

Ayahnya Gaara, Rasa, memiliki tiga orang anak; Temari, Kankuro, dan dirinya. Kandidat paling kuat untuk menjadi _Kazekage_ alias walikota Sunagakure adalah ia dan kakaknya yang hobi mengoleksi boneka kayu dari bermacam negara itu—Rasa tidak memperbolehkan Temari terjun ke dunia politik. Karena Kankuro memutuskan untuk mendirikan usahanya sendiri, maka tinggal satu calon kuat yang tak tergoyahkan dari keluarga Rei—Gaara.

_Brak! _"_Ya Allah_, aku lapar!"

Gaara mendelik tak suka ke arah makhluk yang baru saja menginterupsi lamunannya. Namun, si pelaku tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali. Ia membuka bento sambil bergumam kecil. "Kira-kira, apa yang dimasak Ayame-_nee_ kali ini, ya? Ah, tak perlu khawatir; semuanya—_insya Allah_—enak kok."

Si Pirang pun menjerit kegirangan manakala mendapati bahwa _nikujaga_[2]-lah yang menjadi isi bekalnya hari ini; menjadi pendamping nasi. Pemuda itu asyik sekali menyantap makanan itu; tidak mengacuhkan pandangan membunuh dari Gaara. Kesal karena diabaikan, pemuda bermanik jade tersebut berdehem nyaring.

"_Ehem!"_

Sepasang manik safir pun terarah padanya; berisi ketidakmengertian dan kepolosan yang begitu kentara; membuat Gaara kesal tiada terkira.

"Bisakah kau _pergi_ dari sini? Aku sedang _ingin_ sendiri." Nadanya datar, tetapi penuh penegasan.

Namun, entah si Pirang yang terlalu menikmati makanannya atau terlalu bodoh untuk sekadar memahami perintah tadi, ia acuh tak acuh. Sesuap daging, sebongkah kentang, seiris bawang bombai, dan sejumput nasi kembali masuk ke rongga mulutnya. Kunyahan itu cukup lama sebelum berakhir di lambung. Sepasang netra safir mengamati Gaara lekat; menjadikan si Mata Panda kesal tiada tara.

"Kau tidak mendengarku?!" Kali ini bentakan yang keluar dari mulut irit kata itu. "Kubilang, _pergi_ dari sini! Aku _ingin_ sendiri!"

"_Kenapa_?"

Alis Gaara berkedut. "Aku sedang banyak masalah!" Kedua buku jari pemuda yang berasal dari Suna tersebut terkepal erat. "Pergilah sebelum aku melampiaskannya _padamu_!"

Di luar dugaan, pemuda asing itu tetap menandaskan makanannya dengan santai; tak terpengaruh oleh ancaman Gaara. Setelah tidak ada bulir nasi tersisa, ia berkata, "_hm_. Kau bilang mau melampiaskan semua masalahmu." Si pemuda berkulit tan membunyikan sendi-sendi jarinya. "Kalau begitu, _ayo_! Aku siap meladenimu!"

Entah siapa yang memulai, baku hantam pun berlangsung sengit. Gaara awalnya terkejut; tak menyangka bahwa pemuda di hadapannya ini cukup mahir berkelahi. Mereka tak ubahnya seperti preman jalanan yang bertarung tanpa ada alasan yang berarti. Tinju dibalas tinju; tendangan disusul tendangan; bahkan, saling membanting pun tak ragu untuk dilakukan. Peluh membanjiri tubuh; darah mengucur dari hidung dan bibir; lebam juga warna biru menghiasi wajah. Akhirnya, setelah bertukar serangan dari sisa stamina yang sudah di titik penghabisan, kedua badan beda warna kulit itu pun ambruk ke tanah.

Gaara heran. Di kampus ini, ia memiliki reputasi yang baik dan buruk; baik karena IPK-nya nyaris sempurna—mencapai angka 3,95; buruk gara-gara tatapan membunuh atau kata dingin nan menusuk yang selalu ia lontarkan pada setiap mahasiswa—baik itu adik tingkat maupun kakak tingkat. Ia dihormati dan disegani. Ia dikagumi juga ditakuti.

Namun, pemuda ini—

"Kenapa … _hosh_ … kau melakukan ini …?"

Hening sesaat, sebelum bibir itu berucap, "bagaimana … _hosh_ … perasaanmu …? _Membaik_ …?"

Anehnya, Gaara memang merasa membaik. Amarah yang membuncah dalam dadanya tadi hilang entah ke mana. Tak ada lagi pikiran mengenai hegemoni Suna, pemilihan _Kazekage_, dan tetek bengeknya. Semua raib tak bersisa.

"Tipe orang sepertimu … hanya bisa mendengarkan setelah kemarahan mereda …." Napas pemuda itu masih terputus-putus. "Makanya, lebih baik kita melakukan sesuatu … pada amarahmu itu …."

"_Tahu_ _apa_ kau soal diriku?!" Napas Gaara memburu. Manik _jade_ miliknya kembali memancarkan aura tak bersahabat. "Tidak ada yang pernah mau mendengarkanku selama ini! Tidak ayahku, ibuku, Temari, Kankuro, tidak siapa pun! Jangan merasa _sok_ _tahu_!"

Pemuda jabrik itu menatap si Mata Panda tanpa ekspresi. "Biar kutebak, kau hanya ma—_tidak_, kau hanya tak sempat atau tidak bisa mengungkapkan pada mereka soal isi hatimu? Kau selama ini bersikap sedemikian rupa untuk menyenangkan mereka? Kau selama ini disuruh ini itu tapi tak pernah baha—"

_Buagh! _Sebuah bogem mentah kembali mendarat di pipi yang terdapat tiga buah guratan mirip kumis kucing itu. Si penerima hanya meludah ke kiri, membuang cairan darah yang bercampur dengan ludah.

"_Setidaknya_,"—sebuah botol air mineral tersodor ke hadapan Gaara—"mereka masih hidup, 'kan? Kau masih punya kesempatan untuk memberitahu mereka mengenai isi hatimu. Harusnya, kau bersyukur jika mereka masih bisa bersamamu. _Berhentilah_ menyalahkan apa yang telah terjadi. Masih ada masa depan yang dapat diperbaiki."

"Tidak bisa." Gaara menggeleng muram. "Masa depanku sudah ditetapkan sejak lahir. Aku sudah ditetapkan menjadi _Kazekage_ Suna. Tak ada yang bisa—"

"_Kazekage Suna_?! Itu luar biasa!" Pemuda dengan tato di dahi kirinya itu meringis nyeri manakala pundaknya ditepuk keras. "Tapi, kau terlihat tidak suka dengan jabatan itu. Memang _sih_, memimpin sebuah kota tidak bisa dianggap sepele. Tanggung jawab besar berada di pundak kita, nasib ribuan jiwa tergantung pada keputusan kita."

Gaara terhenyak. Biasanya, ketika orang mendengar dirinya akan ditampuk sebagai _Kazekage_, mereka akan memuji kehebatannya dan mengatakan seribu satu alasan agar ia mengambil jabatan itu dengan suka rela—semacam pemaksaan kalau boleh dibilang. Akan tetapi, pemuda ini berbeda.

"Manusia adalah makhluk yang _tidak_ _sempurna_, tetapi kita juga makhluk _terbaik_; kita tidak sempurna karena kelemahan dan kesalahan yang pernah kita lakukan; kita makhluk terbaik karena memiliki pilihan. Memang kekurangan dan kekhilafan itu—terkadang—lahir dari pilihan. Tapi, kita juga punya pilihan untuk memperbaikinya sehingga tak akan terulang di masa depan."

Si Mata Panda masih tercenung.

"_Intinya_,"—pemuda bermanik safir itu menyengir lima jari—"selama nyawa masih dikandung badan, kita masih punya kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahan di masa lalu. Kalau kau memang tak suka menjadi _Kazekage_, bicaralah pada orangtuamu. Gapailah hidupmu sendiri! Perjuangkanlah masa depanmu sendiri!"

Senyuman tipis terulas di bibir Gaara. Benar, ini hidupnya; yang akan menjalani ini adalah dirinya, bukan orang lain. Tak akan ia biarkan orang lain mengaturnya lagi.

"Namamu?" Tangan putih itu terulur ke depan; berjabat dengan tangan sawo matang.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki!"

**Kilas Balik Selesai**

~o0o~

"Para penumpang sekalian, kita telah sampai di terminal bus kota Suna. Sebelum Anda turun, pastikan barang bawaan Anda tidak tertinggal di dalam bus. Kehilangan barang bawaan bukan merupakan tanggung jawab kami. Terima kasih telah memercayakan perjalanan Anda bersama kami. Sampai jumpa dalam perjalanan bersama kami di lain waktu!"

Pendamping supir bernama Yuura tersebut baru saja selesai mengucapkan sepatah kata perpisahan; prosedur yang umum diucapkan manakala sebuah transportasi telah mencapai destinasi terakhir. Para penumpang sibuk mengambil barang mereka dan buru-buru turun dari bus. Naruto sendiri memilih bergeming sejenak, membiarkan orang lain turun lebih dahulu ketimbang berdesak-desakan. Bukan keputusan bijak jika kau melakukan sesuatu dengan tergesa-gesa di tengah iklim yang panas dan suhu yang menyengat ini.

Begitu menjejakkan kaki di tanah, Naruto disambut sang raja siang yang membara. Rasanya, kadar air yang ada dalam tubuhnya menguap separuh ke udara. Ia harus mencari angkutan kota lain segera agar bisa sampai di kediaman Gaara.

~o0o~

Cukup jauh juga, ternyata, rumah Gaara dari terminal Suna. Naruto sampai harus naik angkutan kota berbeda sebanyak dua kali. Untung saja, semua orang di kota ini—termasuk sang supir angkot—mengenal komplek perumahan untuk para pegawai pemerintahan kota Suna. Dan di sinilah ia; berdiri menghadap sebuah rumah megah yang dikelilingi pagar menjulang.

Seorang petugas keamanan tegopoh-gopoh menghampiri. "Maaf, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Meskipun datang sebagai seorang tamu negara—begitulah si Mata Panda menjuluki dirinya—tak serta-merta Naruto melupakan tata krama. "_Sumimasen_, saya ingin bertemu dengan tuan Muda Gaara Rei. Apakah beliau ada di tempat?"

"Nama _Anda_?" Lelaki bertubuh tambun itu mendelik penuh selidik. Namun, si Pirang abai.

"Ah, Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki."

Mendengar nama itu, sang petugas keamanan berubah sikap 180 derajat. "Ma-maafkan kelancangan saya, Uzumaki-_sama_! Silakan masuk! Tuan muda Sabaku beserta keluarga besar sudah menunggu Anda di dalam! Bi-biar sa—"

Ketika tangan gemuk itu hendak meraih tas Naruto, buru-buru sang pemuda mencangklong tas di bahu. "Terima kasih, _etto_,"—mata safirnya melirik _name_ _tag_ yang tersemat di baju si pria tambun—"Yukimura-_san_. Saya permisi dulu." Lelaki bermarga Uzumaki ini memang seorang tamu, tetapi ia enggan diperlakukan berlebihan bak raja.

Berbeda dengan kota-kota lain, Sunagakure dipengaruhi budaya timur tengah yang amat kental. Terlihat jelas dari bagaimana mereka begitu memuliakan tamu; terkesan _lebay_, tetapi begitulah adanya. Agama islam pun diterima dengan baik di sini. Lebih dari separuh populasi penduduk yang menetap di kota ini adalah muslim; termasuk Gaara dan keluarga besarnya.

_Ting!_ Naruto membunyikan bel, menunggu si empunya rumah keluar untuk menyambut.

_Drap! Drap! Drap!_ Terdengar bunyi langkah kaki yang memburu. Dan— _Klek!_

"Si—"

"_Assalaamu'alaikum,_ Gaara." Si Pirang tersenyum. "Lama tak berjumpa; apa kabar—"

"_Wa'alaikumussalaam_!" Dekapan erat diterima Naruto. Jika melihat latar belakang Gaara, yang dikenal sebagai pribadi dingin dan irit kata, mustahil rasanya pemuda itu bisa bersikap seperti ini. Akan tetapi, begitulah Gaara; ia akan memperlihatkan sisi hangatnya khusus pada orang-orang tertentu saja—termasuk Naruto. "_Kapan_ kau sampai? Kenapa tidak bilang, _huh_?"

Naruto menyengir lima jari. "Baru saja. Maaf, aku ingin memberi kejutan setelah sekian lama."

Gaara spontan memyambar tas Naruto. "Ayo ikut aku!" Tangan berwarna sawo pun ditarik. Tak sampai lima menit, kedua sahabat itu tiba di sebuah ruangan yang dilengkapi sebuah kasur berukuran satu kali dua meter; sebuah lemari kayu berwarna cokelat gelap yang mengilap; serta sebuah meja lengkap dengan kursinya.

"Ini kamarmu." Tas punggung itu diletakkan di atas kasur. "Kalau perlu sesuatu, panggil saja Chiyo _obaa_-_san_[3]. Beliau yang akan menyiapkan kebutuhanmu nanti. Kalau kau ingin membersihkan badan atau buang air, kamar mandi ada di ujung lorong." Gaara beranjak pergi. "Baiklah, selamat beristirahat, Naruto."

Sepeninggal Gaara, Naruto tersenyum tipis. "_Arigatou_, Gaara …."

~o0o~

"_Chichiue_[4], _Hahaue_[5], _Aneue_[6], _Aniue_[7], Shikamaru _nii_-_san_,"—Gaara menepuk bahu si Pirang yang duduk di sampingnya pelan—"perkenalkan, dia Naruto; sahabatku waktu kuliah dulu."

Sang pemuda Uzumaki tersenyum rikuh seraya menundukkan kepala. Jamuan makan malam kali ini adalah makan malam dengan suasana formal perdana baginya. Naruto jujur lebih menyukai perkumpulan keluarga yang cenderung lebih santai dan bebas dari segala macam kekakuan. Tetapi, ia hanya seorang tamu; cukup tahu diri untuk tak meminta lebih.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Merupakan suatu kehormatan bisa diundang dalam jamuan kali ini."

"Selamat datang di rumah kami, Uzumaki-_kun_." Senyuman hangat dari ibunya Gaara—Karura—membuat sensasi aneh di ulu hati Naruto; perpaduan antara rasa nyaman sekaligus nyeri. "Terima kasih sudah mau datang ke acara pernikahannya Gaara. Senang mengetahui kalau Gaara punya teman sepertimu."

_Alangkah! _Naruto paham bahwa si Mata Panda adalah orang yang serius dan dingin. Akan tetapi, bayangkan; dari semua orang yang dipisahkan oleh meja persegi panjang ini, hanya Karura seorang yang memberikan senyumannya. Seluruh anggota keluarga lainnya—termasuk kakak ipar Gaara—memandangnya penuh selidik layaknya seorang maling yang tertangkap basah dan sedang menjalani proses interogasi.

Paham dengan gelagat orang-orang tercinta, Karura berdehem keras. "_Ehem! _Kurasa, sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mencicipi makanannya selagi hangat. Benar begitu, 'kan, Uzumaki-_kun_?"

_"A-ah_ …. I-iya, _Obaa_-_san_[8] …."

Aneka hidangan khas timur tengah tersaji di atas meja. Ada _samboosa_[9], _kofta_[10], _tabbouleh_[11], dan _katayef_[12]. Oh, jangan lupakan nampan besar di tengah yang berisi nasi mandi[13] lengkap dengan lima kepala kambing masak yang terlihat menggiurkan. Naruto memang belum akrab dengan makanan yang mengandung banyak rempah seperti ini. Namun, bau yang menguar dan memenuhi indera penciumannya, mengundang saliva berkumpul.

"Temari, ambilkan nasi untuk tamu kita."

Perempuan selain Karura di meja makan mendelik; pun seorang laki-laki yang memiliki gaya rambut kuncir nanas dan bertampang pemalas. Merasa tidak enak, Naruto bersuara. "_Ano_ …, sa-saya bisa ambil sendiri, _Obaa_-_san_."

Gaara menghela napasnya. Mengapa pertemuan keluarga sebelum pernikahannya esok hari menjadi suram dan mencekik seperti ini? Narutokah penyebabnya? Pemuda itu lantas memberitahu Naruto makanan apa saja yang harus ia ambil; sepiring nasi mandi lengkap dengan potongan daging kambing, 3 potong _samboosa_, dan beberapa buah _katayef_.

"Kau belum pernah merasakan lidah kambing sebelumnya?" Gaara terkekeh geli melihat Naruto yang terhenyak menatap alat pengecap yang berada dalam hewan herbivora itu. "Kujamin rasanya enak. _Cobalah_!"

Naruto memasukkan nasi mandi beserta lidah masak itu ke dalam mulut. Benar kata Gaara, ini enak sekali. Empuknya lidah kambing, hangatnya nasi basmati, berpadu dengan rempah-rempah membuat cacing-cacing perutnya protes minta diisi segera. Puas dengan nasi, si Pirang beralih mencicipi _samboosa_. Renyah di luar, lembut di dalam; hidangan berbentuk segitiga itu sukses memanjakan indera pengecap Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

Si empunya nama menoleh ke sumber suara. Seorang pria bersurai merah kecokelatan, Rasa, menatap tajam dirinya.

"_Apa_ arti Gaara bagimu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Gaara mencelang. Alasan mengapa dia selama ini tidak memiliki teman satu pun adalah turun tangan dan didikan sang ayah. Ia tidak diperbolehkan mengerjakan sesuatu yang tak berhubungan dengan urusan politik atau pemerintahan. Kursus tambahan juga les sepulang sekolah memenuhi hari-harinya. Akhir pekan pun ia tak boleh berjalan-jalan ke luar. Sungguh jemu dan membuat frustasi.

Naruto meletakkan sendoknya di piring. "Maaf, _Ojii_-_san_[14], sebelum menjawabnya, saya ingin mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan. Apa arti Gaara bagi _Anda_?"

Semua orang di meja makan terhenyak. Selama ini, belum pernah ada yang bisa melawan aura intimidasi yang dikeluarkan Rasa tatkala berbicara. Namun, lihatlah; Naruto seperti tak terpengaruh dengan pertanyaan itu—bahkan ia berani balik bertanya.

"Mohon maafkan kelancangan saya." Naruto meletakkan peralatan makannya di atas meja. "Saya bertanya seperti itu karena nyaris seumur hidup belum pernah merasakan sosok seorang ayah maupun seorang ibu. Keluarga saya menghilang sewaktu kecil dan tak pernah ditemukan hingga sekarang.

Hening masih meraja. Muka anggota keluarga Rei melunak.

"_Akan_ _tetapi_,"—manik safir Naruto memancarkan determinasi tinggi—"menurut saya, tidak pantas apabila orangtua memaksakan kehendaknya pada sang anak sebelum mendengarkan kemauan anak itu sendiri. Memang, pada dasarnya, orang yang lebih tua mempunyai pengalaman lebih banyak. Mereka tahu mana yang baik, mana yang tidak. Namun, itu bukanlah sebuah dalih agar mereka bisa memaksakan sebuah kemau—tidak—_keegoisan_."

"Menjawab pertanyaan Anda sebelumnya, Ojii-san"—sang Uzumaki tersenyum tatkala menatap wajah Gaara—"bagi saya Gaara adalah keluarga; _lebih_ _tepatnya_ seorang saudara. Jujur saja, keluarga besar kami kebanyakan berambut merah. Jadi, ketika melihat Gaara, saya seperti menemukan sanak famili yang hilang. Bagi saya, persahabatan dengan Gaara adalah harta berharga yang bisa mengantarkan kami ke surga."

Rasa sadar, tindakannya dulu—membatasi pertemanan Gaara—membuat sang bungsu merasa kesepian. Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan siapa pun selain sikap paranoianya yang berlebihan. Terdengar keterlaluan memang jika ia mengekang lingkup pergaulan pemuda berambut merah itu. Ia berkali-kali memikirkan bagaimana caranya memperbaiki kesilapan di masa lalu. Sekarang, tampaknya ia tak perlu khawatir; sudah ada sosok Naruto Uzumaki yang mengisi posisi teman Gaara; dan pria paruh baya ini patut bersyukur akan hal itu.

~o0o~

"Apakah ini _benar_?"

Hinata berulang-ulang menanyakan hal tersebut pada dirinya mulai dari rumah sampai ke tempat ini—Konoha _Islamic_ _Center_ _and_ _Arabic_ _Studies_ (KICAS). Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mengapa sang nona Hyuuga mendatangi KICAS? Bukankah seharusnya ia turut serta dalam tur pariwisata menuju Kirigakure beserta karyawan-karyawan kantornya?

Semua ini bermula dari pertemuannya dengan Ayame beberapa malam silam.

~o0o~

**Kilas Balik**

"Ayame-_san_, _sebenarnya_ … saya ingin menanyakan sesuatu."

Kalaiu boleh jujur, alasan Hinata sengaja melewatkan makan malam bersama keluarga adalah mencoba mengorek informasi sebanyak-banyaknya mengenai Naruto Uzumaki. Ia mengerti bahwa menyinggung kampung kelahiran si Pirang di depan wanita berpakaian tertutup ini membuat suasana menjadi canggung. Namun, ia tak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan di depan mata; entah kapan ia bisa mendapatkan peluang seperti ini.

"_Mengapa_ Naruto menjadi seorang muslim?"

Ayame terhenyak sesaat. "Ada yang salah dengan itu, Hyūga-_san_?"

"_Ah_, tidak sama sekali." Hinata meremas ujung roknya. "Aku sudah membaca tentang agamanya di internet. Memang banyak orang bilang bahwa islam itu melahirkan para teroris yang mengancam kedamaian umat manusia. Tapi, ada juga yang mengatakan bahwa islam adalah agama yang sangat mengedepankan kedamaian. _Manakah_ yang benar, Ayame-_san_?"

Anak tunggal Teuchi pun tersenyum. "Aku dan ayahku juga seorang muslim, Hyūga-_san_. Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu, ada sebuah kalimat bijak yang patut kita renungi—'_melihat_ _sekali_ _jauh_ _lebih_ _efektif_ _dibandingkan_ _dengan_ _mendengar_ _seribu_ _kali_'. Anda mengerti maksudnya, Hyūga-_san_?"

Gadis berkulit putih tersebut menggeleng.

"Jika kita menginginkan sebuah kebenaran atau sebuah kejelasan, lebih baik kita cari dengan mata kepala kita sendiri; itu lebih bagus daripada kau mendengarnya dari orang lain. Bukan bermaksud berburuk sangka,"—Ayame memperbaiki posisi duduknya—"_tetapi_ kita tidak tahu apakah sumber berita itu dapat dipercaya atau tidak? Apakah ada kabar tersebut sesuai dengan kejadian aslinya?"

Dari lubuk hati, Hinata mengakui bahwa jika gambaran sikap seorang muslim itu tercermin dari perilaku Naruto, maka ia _menyukainya_.

"Jika kau memang ingin mempelajari islam dengan lebih baik lagi, ada baiknya kau mengunjungi tempat ini."

Tersodor sebuah pamflet berisi informasi mengenai Konoha _Islamic_ _Center_ _and_ _Arabic_ _studies_. Hinata pernah mendengar bahwa tempat ini dikunjungi ratusan orang setiap hari, baik itu muslim maupun nonmuslim, untuk mempelajari hal baru seputar islam dan bahasa Arab tentunya.

"_Arigatou_, Ayame-_san_."

**Kilas Balik Selesai**

~o0o~

"Siapa yang tahu ibukota kerajaan Islam di Spanyol?"

Seorang pemandu memandang sekelompok turis yang memasang raut kebingungan. Hah? Memangnya islam pernah sampai di sana? Bagaimana mungkin?

Sebuah tangan teracung ke udara. "_Qurtubah_, atau dikenal sebagai Kordoba di masa sekarang."

Secara kompak, kerumunan terbelah menjadi dua; menampakkan si penjawab yang ternyata seorang gadis muda berparas rupawan. Mereka memandang penuh takjub dan kagum pada sang dara.

"_Benar_ sekali, Nona." Sang pemandu menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya sekali. "Islam masuk ke Andalusia, atau sekarang bernama Spanyol dan Portugal, pada tahun 92 hijriah atau—"

"711 Masehi,"—lagi, gadis manis itu krmbali menyela—"melalui perantara Thariq bin Ziyad dan Musa bin Nushair atas permintaan puteri Witiza dan Graff Yulian yang _ingin_ menggulingkan pemerintahan kejam Raja Roderick."

Bukannya marah karena sudah disela, pemandu laki-laki yang mengenakan serban untuk menutupi mulutnya itu tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit. "Bagus sekali, Nona muda. Nah, apakah Anda juga ingin menjelaskan kemajuan apa saja yang terjadi ketika islam memegang pemerintahan Andalusia?"

"Jauh sebelum penerbangan cikal bakal pesawat oleh Orville Wright dan Wilbur Wright—atau dikenal sebagai Wright bersaudara—pada tanggal 17 Desember 1903, Abul Qāsim Abbas bin Firnas atau Ibn Firnas telah melakukan percobaan penerbangan menggunakan _glider_ sederhana pada tahun 875 Masehi. Namun, _sayang_, percobaan penerbangan kedua gagal. Dua belas tahun setelahnya, ia meninggal dunia."

Suasana mendadak murung, semua orang membisu sesaat; mungkin sebagai bentuk 'mengheningkan cipta' terhadap sang ilmuwan muslim brilian nan berani itu.

"Penjelasan yang luar biasa, Nona muda. Boleh tahu siapa nama Anda?"

"_Ah_,"—mulut perempuan itu terkatup-katup, seakan nyaris salah mengucapkan sesuatu—"nama sa-saya Hinata. Ma-maf, bisakah saya menemui pe-penanggung jawab di sini? A-aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

Pemandu dengan rambut menjulang itu mengangguk. "Baiklah. Tapi, _mohon_ tunggu sebentar, Nona. Saya masih punya kewajiban memberikan tur pada para tamu di sini."

~o0o~

"Naruto."

Si empunya nama menoleh, mendapati pemuda berambut nanas yang tadi duduk di samping kakak perempuan Gaara—Temari—menghampirinya dengan membawa dua buah cangkir.

"Teh?" tawarnya.

"Terima kasih, Shikamaru _nii_-_san_." Naruto menyambutnya dengan senang hati.

Sembari memejamkan mata, Shikamaru menyeruput tehnya perlahan. "Ini namanya teh _adeni_[15]. Aku tahu dari Gaara kau bukan pecinta kopi. Maka dari itu, minuman ini _kurasa_ cocok untukmu. Cobalah!"

Si Pirang lantas mencicipi teh itu. Rasa pedas dari jahe ditambah bau khas yang menguar dari cengkeh membuat dirinya merasa hangat di tengah pelukan angin malam yang dingin. Komposisinya pas; perpaduan teh yang pekat dan susu yang manis nan gurih menjadikan minuman ini memiliki cita rasa unik.

"Kau berasal dari Konoha?" Shikamaru menatap kota Sunagakure yang sunyi. "Jika benar, kurasa kita sama kalau begitu."

"Shikamaru _nii_-_san_ juga dari Konoha?"

Pemuda bertampang pemalas itu menghela napas. "Jangan panggil '_nii_-_san_', Naruto. Umurku sama denganmu; 25 tahun. Sebenarnya, kita ini satu angkatan dengan Kankuro. Gaara memanggilku begitu karena aku menikahi Temari. Omong-omong, kau bekerja di mana?"

"Hyūga _corporation_, sebuah perusahaan properti di—"

"_Jadi_,"—mendengar nama perusahaan tersebut, si Nanas spontan menyanggah—"kau bekerja di tempat Hinata?"

"Anda mengenal Hyūga-_dono_?"

Shikamaru menatap pemuda di sampingnya dari atas sampai bawah. Menurut penuturan anak sahabat ayahnya, Hinata sering sekali menceritakan seorang laki-laki bernama Naruto Uzumaki; mulai dari kebiasaannya yang tidak biasa, ketelatenan juga keuletannya dalam bekerja, sampai hal-hal kecil seperti tak begitu sering berinteraksi dengan perempuan di kantor—termasuk sang atasan itu sendiri.

"Sahabatku berteman baik dengan Hinata." Pemuda yang hobi tidur itu mereguk kembali kenikmatan dari teh _adeni_. "Bagaimana rasanya bekerja di sana? Hinata tidak membuatmu kerepotan, 'kan?"

"Tidak sama sekali." Naruto menggeleng. Manik safir jernihnya menatap bintang-bintang gemerlap yang menghiasi langit malam. "Hyūga-_dono_ memang berwatak keras, tapi saya rasa dia _bukan_ orang yang kejam. Buktinya, kami—para karyawan—bisa mendapatkan waktu libur seperti ini."

Si Nanas tercenung. Apakah benar ia harus memberitahu tentang masa lalu sang nona Hyūga kepada Naruto? Mengapa? Si Pirang tak ada hubungannya dengan gadis berambut indigo itu. Akan tetapi, firasatnya mengatakan bahwa akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara Hinata dan Naruto di masa depan. Dari mana dia mengetahuinya? Entahlah.

"Kau ingin mendengar cerita, Naruto? Kalau tidak mau juga tak masalah."

Kalimat terakhir sukses menarik sang pemuda Uzumaki.

"Hinata dulu punya seorang kekasih." Shikamaru lantas duduk di atas kursi kayu yang diletakkan di balkon. "Namanya Sasori. Ia berasal dari kota ini, Sunagakure. Dia cucu dari nenek Chiyo."

Naruto ikut-ikutan duduk di atas kursi. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti, _untuk_ _apa_ kakak ipar Gaara ini menceritakan urusan pribadi atasannya pada dirinya? Kendatipun begitu, si Pirang tetap setia mendengarkan.

"Hubungan mereka sangat dekat sekali. Orangtua Hinata pun sudah memberi restu pada mereka apabila kedua sejoli itu ingin melanjutkan hubungan mereka ke jenjang yang lebih serius lagi. Mereka berdua adalah pasangan serasi, sekali lihat orang juga akan langsung tahu dan menyetujui fakta itu."

"Hinata dan Sasori tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk memantapkan hati. Mereka berencana melangsungkan pernikahan tepat sebulan setelah acara lamaran di kediaman Hyūga, ketika Hinata berusia dua puluh satu tahun. Semua teman Hinata—termasuk diriku—pun bersuka cita menyambut berita bahagia itu. Tapi …."

Kalimat yang digantung itu membuat Naruto penasaran. "_Tapi_?"

"Sasori meninggal karena kecelakaan lima hari sebelum tanggal pernikahan mereka."

Naruto tercekat. Ia tahu ini bukan urusannya, tetapi sebagai manusia ia tidak bisa tak menaruh rasa iba pada sang atasan. Seandainya Gaara berada di posisi yang sama, ia juga akan merasakan kepedihan yang serupa.

"Meskipun tak dekat, aku bisa merasakan kesedihan Hinata." Shikamaru memilin jemarinya tumpang tindih. "Ia seperti kehilangan cahaya dan tuntunan hidup. Gadis itu sudah seperti mayat hidup; _mati_ _segan, hidup_ _pun_ _tak_ _mau_. Perlu usaha ekstra dari keluarga serta orang-orang terdekat untuk membujuknya agar kembali bekerja, kembali menjalani realita sebagaimana mestinya."

"Dari luar, ia memang terlihat tabah menghadapi kematian Sasori. Tapi, ia tetaplah seorang gadis rapuh. Sudah dua tahun terakhir ia rutin mengunjungi makam mantan tunangannya itu setiap bulan. Tak sampai di situ, puluhan lamaran yang tertuju padanya pun ia tolak karena merasa masih belum siap. _Klise_, aku tahu bahwa itu hanya alasan karena belum bisa melupakan Sasori. Bukankah begitu, Naruto?"

"Kenapa menceritakannya pada saya?" Si Pirang mengeryit.

"Singkatnya, intuisiku mengatakan bahwa _kaulah_ yang bisa mengisi kekosongan Hinata." Menyadari teh _adeni_-nya telah habis, Shikamaru beranjak pergi. "Aku percaya kau bisa, Naruto Uzumaki. Kalian berdua itu mirip; orang baik yang terlalu lama dirundung duka. Sudah saatnya kalian menyibak luka dan membuka masa depan."

Sepeninggal si Nanas, Naruto terus mengingat-ingat cerita tadi dalam kepalanya. Tanpa sengaja, kenangan bersama Hinata pun mendominasi pikirannya. Pemuda ini jarang bertatap muka dengan sang atasan. Namun, ia tak akan menyangkal bahwa gadis berkulit putih itu memiliki kecantikan yang luar biasa. Ia tahu Hinata galak, tetapi sang dara menyimpan kelembutan yang hanya diketahui segelintir orang—termasuk dirinya.

"_Ya_ _Allah_ … apa yang _harus_ kulakukan?"

~o0o~

"Kau yakin dengan hal ini, Hyūga-_san_?"

Ditanya seperti itu, malah membuat tekad bulat Hinata meluntur. Ia sudah mempersiapkan segalanya untuk bisa sampai ke titik ini; didepak dari kantor juga dicoret dari ahli waris keluarga Hyūga termasuk salah satu kemungkinan yang bisa saja terjadi di masa depan. Ia sudah berpikir _sejauh_ itu.

Sejak mengetahui bahwa Naruto adalah seorang muslim, Hinata mati-matian mempelajari agama yang sering dilabeli kata 'teroris' itu. Mulai dari komentar negatif sampai pendapat positif ia baca; Beragam literatur ia telaah demi mengetahui jatidiri agama ini yang sebenarnya. Tiga hari cuti yang seharusnya dimanfaatkan baik-baik, malah gadis tersebut gunakan untuk meneliti kebenaran agama yang—konon katanya—diturunkan pertama kali di bumi ini.

"Sa-saya _tahu_ kalau i-ini berisiko,"—Hinata mempererat genggaman tangan pada rok panjangnya—"tapi, ini adalah ke-keputusan terakhir saya, Sarutobi _ojii_-_san_. Saya sudah siap!"

"Kutanyakan sekali lagi,"—pria paruh baya di hadapan Hinata menajamkan tatapannya—"apakah ini kemauanmu sendiri atau dipaksa orang lain?"

"_Murni_ keinginan saya sendiri."

Ketegaran yang terpantul di bola mata bening itu menggoyahkan keraguan si pria tua. Ia menghela napas lega. "Baiklah, kalau begitu. Mari ikuti saya."

Hinata dibawa ke sebuah ruangan. Belasan wanita dengan penampakan berbeda-beda memandangi kedua sosok yang baru saja datang menginterupsi kegiatan tadarus alquran. Salah satu dari kedua orang tersebut amat mereka kenali; dialah Hiruzen Sarutobi—pendiri KICAS dan penasihat umum pusat kajian islam terbesar di kota Konoha ini.

"_Assalaamu'alaikum_, _Minna_-_san_."

"_Wa'alaikumussalaam warohmatullah wabarakatuh_, Sarutobi-_sensei_!" sahut mereka kompak.

"Kita kedatangan tamu,"—sang pria memandang gadis muda di sampingnya—"Hinata Hyūga. Nah, perkenalkan dirimu."

Mendengar nama itu, semua orang di ruangan tersebut berdesas-desus. Siapa yang tak mengenal _Chief_ _Executif_ _Officer_ (CEO) dari perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang properti sekelas Hyūga _corporation_? Semua orang di kota Konoha tahu betul reputasi kongsi yang masuk sepuluh besar perseroan terkemuka di kota yang memiliki RTH (ruang terbuka hijau) sebanyak tiga puluh persen itu.

"Hi-Hinata … Hyūga. Salam ke-kenal, _Minna_-_san_ …." Sang dara membungkukkan badannya.

Hiruzen memandang satu per satu wanita di sana. "Allah memberikan hidayah kepada siapa saja yang Dia kehendaki dan menyesatkan siapa saja yang Dia kehendaki. Barang _siapa_ yang memperoleh hidayah, maka _beruntunglah_ ia. Barang _siapa_ yang disesatkan, maka ia adalah orang yang _paling_ merugi."

"Hari ini, Allah menunjukkan kuasanya. Hinata Hyūga-san telah diberikan petunjuk untuk menerima hidayah." Si pria tua berdehem sedikit sekalian membasahi kerongkongan yang kering. "Maka dari itu, mari kita rangkul dan bimbing dia, _Minna_-_san_."

Hening meraja. Para peserta saling memandang tak percaya. "Ano …. Itu …."

"Aku tahu, berita ini mungkin terdengar mengejutkan." Tanpa diberitahu pun Hiruzen paham kebingungan mereka; tergambar jelas di raut muka. "Tapi, Hyūga-_san_ bersungguh-sungguh datang kemari untuk mengikrarkan diri sebagai muslimah. Tolong, jangan pernah meragukan ketulusannya. Sebaliknya, sambut dia dengan gembira dan penuh suka cita."

"Kalau boleh,"—seorang wanita mengacungkan jarinya ke udara—"bisakah Anda memberitahu kami, Hyūga-_san_? Apa alasan Anda ingin memasuki agama ini?"

"_Yugao_!" bentak Hiruzen.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sarutobi _ojii_-_san_." Hinata berusaha meredam emosi sang lelaki paruh baya. "_Mungkin_ … ini kedengarannya klise. Tapi, penyebabnya adalah seorang karyawan di kantor saya. Ya, seorang laki-laki di perusahaan saya."

Bisik-bisik kembali terdengar. Namun, Hinata abai.

"Dia itu sungguh orang yang unik." Seulas senyuman bertengger di bibir Hinata tanpa ia sadari. Rona merah tercetak jelas di pipi bakpaonya. "Rajin beribadah lima kali sehari tepat waktu, _tetapi_ pekerjaannya tak pernah terbengkalai; Selalu pilah-pilih urusan makan dan minum, _tetapi_ doyan makan bermangkuk-mangkuk ramen yang halal dalam porsi besar; Enggan berinteraksi dengan wanita secara berlebihan, _tetapi_ justru perilakunya malah memuliakan martabat kami sebagai perempuan."

"Dari sanalah saya ingin tahu, apa penyebab dari tingkah laku uniknya." Netra bening sang nona Hyūga memandang lurus ke depan. Pikirannya menerawang. "Mendapati jawaban bahwa dia adalah seorang muslim, akhirnya saya putuskan untuk meneliti sendiri. Dan di _sinilah_ saya berdiri. Mungkin, jika Tuhan tidak mengirim dia di kehidupan saya, mustahil rasanya bisa mengenal agama ini."

Begitu Hinata mengakhiri penuturannya, si penanya spontan merangsek maju ke depan. "Baik, saya rasa itu cukup, Hyūga-_san_." Menjabat tangan seputih susu itu, sang wanita berkata, "Yugao, Yugaou Uzuki. Silakan ikuti saya."

Rupanya, Hinata diminta untuk membersihkan badan alias mandi[16]. Setelah mengenakan pakaian yang menutup lebih dari sembilan puluh persen tubuhnya, sang nona Hyūga diajak kembali ke ruangan tersebut. Di sanalah mereka melakukan prosesi syahadat—ikrar dua kalimat yang mengawali perjalanan seseorang sebagai muslim/muslimah.

Tanpa bisa dicegah, berondongan peluk dan cium membanjiri Hinata. Ia menangis tanpa sebab, tetapi beban hatinya seakan terangkat tak bersisa. Perasaan _ini_ … sungguh membuatnya campur aduk; antara haru dan bahagia.

.

.

.

**_Tsudzuku …._**

**.**

**[1] selamat makan; biasanya diucapkan sebelum makan.**

**[2] makanan khas Jepang; terbuat dari daging, kentang, dan bawang bombai yang direbus menggunakan bumbu seperti gula, kecap asin, dan mirin(mengandung alkohol sekitar 14%); Alternatif mirin adalah air jeruk nipis atau lemon yang diberi gula pasir.**

**[3] Nenek.**

**[4] Ayah; formal dan sopan; sekarang, sapaan ini jarang digunakan.**

**[5] Ibu; formal dan sopan; sekarang, sapaan ini jarang digunakan**

**[6] Kakak perempuan; formal dan sopan; sekarang, sapaan ini jarang digunakan.**

**[7] Kakak laki-laki; formal dan sopan; sekarang, sapaan ini jarang digunakan.**

**[8] Bibi; wanita yang jauh lebih tua; berbeda kanji dengan nomor [3].**

**[9] disebut juga samosa dalam bahasa India; makanan yang bentuknya mirip dengan pastel ini terdiri atas daging kambing atau ayam, kacang kapri, bawang bombay, daun ketumbar, dan _paneer_ (semacam keju).**

**[10] hidangan yang mirip dengan bakso; terbuat dari daging kambing, sapi, ayam, babi, atau sayur-sayuran; tersebar di negara-negara Timur tengah, India, dan beberapa negara Eropa seperti Yunani, Siprus, juga Turki; kofta yang paling terkenal adalah kofta dari India di mana makanan ini disajikan bersama kuah kari pekat nan pedas bersama nasi atau roti India.**

**[11] makanan vegetarian yang berasal dari Suriah dan Lebanon; terdiri atas tomat, potongan peterseli, daun mint, bulgur (semacam gandum), dan daun bawang yang dibumbui dengan minyak zaitun, perasan lemon, serta garam.**

**[12] hidangan penutup khas Timur Tengah yang disajikan khusus pada bulan Ramadan; berisi keju, campuran kacang—seperti almon, pistachio, kenari—dan kismis, atau sekadar gula bubuk, ekstrak vanila, juga kulit kayu manis.**

**[13] makanan utama yang berbahan dasar nasi; terbuat dari nasi basmati yang dibumbui rempah-rempah khusus serta kaldu kambing; dimasak dalam sebuah lubang di tanah yang disebut _tanoor_ selama 8 jam.**

**[14] Paman; lelaki yang berumur jauh lebih tua.**

**[15] Teh susu khas timur tengah yang mengandung rempah-rempah seperti jahe, kayu manis, kapulaga, dan cengkeh.**

**[16] Para ulama berbeda pendapat mengenai hal ini; Golongan _syafiiyyah_ (pengikut mazhab imam Syafii) dan _hanafiyyah_ (pengikut mazhab imam Abu Hanifah) berpendapat bahwa mandi sebelum masuk islam adalah sunnah, jika ia baru saja berhubungan badan atau bersih dari haid juga nifas, maka hukumnya menjadi wajib; sedangkan golongan _malikiyyah_ (pengikut mazhab imam malik) dan _hanabilah_ (pengikut golongan imam Ahmad bin Hanbal) berkata bahwa mandi sebelum masuk islam itu wajib secara mutlak; terlepas ia _junub_—karena mimpi basah atau berhubungan badan—atau bersih dari haid dan nifas.**

**.**

**Salam sejahtera, Minna-san.**

**Bagian kedua dari cerita Embun telah diunggah. Bagaimana pendapatnya? Semoga bisa memuaskan dahaga para penikmat karya fanfiction Indonesia; khusunya di fandom NARUTO. Seperti biasa, silakan tulis ulasan kalian untuk chapter ini. Masukan apa pun sangat saya terima, karena saya merasa kemampuan menganggit cerita saya masih jauh dari kata 'memuaskan'.**

**Oh, ya, bagi yang ingin berbagi atau berdiskusi mengenai pengalaman menulis serta PUEBI (Pedoman Umum Ejaan Bahasa Indonesia) silakan menghubungi saya via japri/pm. Saya akan senang sekali bisa saling membantu dan belajar bersama.**

**Oke, cukup sekian. Sampai jumpa di karya saya yang lain.**

**.**

**~sincerely**

**Hasan Kabar.**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Psstt!_ Kalian sudah dengar?"

"Ada apa?"

"Katanya, direktur baru kita seorang laki-laki lho! Cakep lagi."

"_Direktur baru_?! Lantas ke mana direktur kita yang lama? Hinata-_sama_?"

"Dengar-dengar sih, dia mengundurkan diri."

"_Hee?!_ _Serius_?!"

Naruto mengembuskan napas secara kasar. Ini adalah hari pertama ia masuk kerja setelah masa cuti bersama selama tiga hari. Perasaan hatinya berada dalam kondisi terbaik. Pernikahan Gaara dan Matsuri kemarin berlangsung lancar. Senang rasanya melihat binar bahagia tercetak jelas di muka si Mata Panda. Akan tetapi, kenangan baik itu seketika rusak oleh gosip tak bermutu. Si Pirang lebih memilih mempercepat langkah kaki agar bisa segera sampai di meja kerja. Namun, bohong jika atensinya tak tertarik dengan kabar yang disebutkan para karyawati itu; tentang Hinata yang mengundurkan diri. _Benarkah_ demikian?

Belum sempat dia menghidupkan komputer, sebuah pengumuman menggema dari interkom; semua pegawai diminta segera pergi menuju aula untuk menghadiri peresmian atasan baru. Entah mengapa, hati Naruto kelesah dan perasaannya bercampur aduk. Semoga saja rumor bahwa Hinata mengundurkan diri itu tidaklah benar.

Aula atau ruang serbaguna milik Hyūga _corporation_ ini besar dan megah, tetapi jarang sekali digunakan; kalian bisa menghitungnya dengan jari jika masih belum memercayai fakta tersebut. Ruangan ini hanya dipakai manakala ada pemberitahuan mengenai pergantian staf pimpinan—tentu saja karyawan biasa seperti mereka tidak memerlukan tetek bengek perkenalan secara luas—saat tamu kehormatan—seperti investor kenamaan—datang berkunjung, atau ketika sebuah acara yang berkaitan dengan bisnis digelar. Di luar acara itu, aula ini akan disegel rapat-rapat.

Seusai menunggu sekitar lima belas menit, para staf atasan pun muncul; semuanya hadir, kecuali Hinata. Di bangku dengan keterangan CEO, duduklah seorang pria dengan surai panjang sebahu berwarna cokelat kehitaman. Pupilnya sama dengan Hinata; bening jernih. Tampangnya memancarkan ambisi dan keangkuhan. Apakah dia berasal dari keluarga Hyūga juga?

Melewati serangkaian acara, tibalah saatnya sang direktur baru mengungkapkan jati dirinya. "Perkenalkan, saya Neji Hyūga. Mulai detik ini dan seterusnya, saya akan menjabat sebagai _chief executive officer_ di perusahaan ini. Mohon kerja samanya."

Di tengah hiruk pikuk tepuk tangan, telinga Naruto seakan menuli sejenak. Pernyataan itu memukul telak kesadarannya. Lantas, jika pemuda itu—tampak jelas dari mukanya—menjadi direktur, ke manakah perginya Hinata?

"Saya akan melakukan inspeksi secara rutin," tegasnya. "_Tak ada_ yang boleh bermalas-malasan selama saya menjabat. Saya juga tidak bertoleransi terhadap keterlambatan. _Paham_?"

"Paham!" sahut semua orang di sana, kecuali si pemuda Uzumaki.

"Ada pertanyaan?"

Sebuah tangan sawo matang teracung ke udara. Mencoba menetralisir gemuruh rasa dalam dada, pemuda dengan tanda lahir berupa tiga guratan di pipi bertanya, "_ano_ …, _sumimasen_. Bukan bermaksud menyinggung, tetapi … ada apa dengan Hinata Hyūga-_dono_? Mengapa tidak diadakan acara serah terima jabatan?"

Ketika nama dara cantik tersebut diucapkan, desas-desus terdengar di sana sini. Wajah para atasan itu tertunduk lesu, seolah gairah hidup tercerabut secara paksa dari mereka; sedangkan badan sang direktur baru tengah berguncang hebat. Gigi-giginya bergeletuk. Urat di pelipis dan lehernya mengencang sehingga tampak jelas bagi siapa yang memandang.

"Jangan pernah sebut _nama itu_ lagi di kantor ini!"

.

.

.

**Embun**

**_Chap 3_**

**_Setting_: AU (_Alternate Universe_)**

**_Warning_: kaidah PUEBI yang masih belum tepat guna, diksi kata yang belepotan, alur biasa-biasa saja, konten Islami.**

.

.

.

Hinata menatap hunian megah yang terbentang di hadapannya. Mengeratkan genggaman tangan pada gagang rantang, nona muda yang resmi memeluk agama islam seminggu lalu itu menggigiti bibirnya penuh rasa gugup. Rumah mewah ini rumahnya; atau bisa disebut begitu sebelum ia didepak. Masih teringat ia peristiwa pekan lalu; seolah baru terjadi kemarin sore.

~o0o~

**Kilas** **Balik**

"Apa-apaan ini, Hinata?!"

Hiashi naik pitam sejadi-jadinya manakala mendapati gaya berpakaian si sulung yang telah berubah total; kulit putih pualam yang dulu biasanya tampak oleh mata telanjang sekarang hanyalah muka yang bebas jerawat dan telapak tangan halus selembut beledu; selebihnya, termasuk rambut hitam berkilau anak gadisnya, tersembunyi dalam balutan busana tertutup itu.

"_Otō_-_sama_, _Okā_-_sama_, maafkan aku." Hinata bagaikan menelan sebongkah batu; sulit rasanya menyampaikan pesan yang sudah ia siapkan jauh-jauh hari. Ia menyayangi kedua orangtuanya, ia mencintai kedua orangtuanya. Akan tetapi, cinta gadis ini kepada Allah dan rasulNya melebihi semua itu. "Ha-hari ini … a-aku _resmi_ masuk i-i-islam …. A-aku resmi menjadi seorang mu-muslimah …."

Baik Hiashi, Hikari, maupun Hanabi terhenyak mendengar pernyataan Hinata. Bukankah islam itu _agama_ ….

"_Hahaha_ …. _Nee_-_chan_ pasti bercanda, _'kan_ …?" Tawa yang dikeluarkan oleh Hanabi terkesan dipaksa dan ambigu. Maksud si bungsu untuk mencairkan suasana kaku sekaligus mengganti topik, malah membuat atmosfer keluarga Hyūga semakin bertambah kalut. Sadar kalau celetukannya tak berguna, gadis berambut cokelat itu memilih menutup mulut.

"_Hinata_ …." Hikari memanggil lirih sang anak. Jutaan kata yang berseliweran di dalam benak, mendadak beku; tak sanggup dimuntahkan oleh mulut. Ibu dua anak itu paham kalau keputusan si sulung untuk berpindah agama ini amatlah berat. Meskipun sepasang manik bening tersebut memancarkan determinasi, badan Hinata yang bergetar menunjukkan bahwa sang dara masih diliputi pertentangan batin. Ia berusaha keras mencabarnya dan Hikari mengapresiasi hal tersebut.

"Kau _serius_ dengan kata-katamu itu, _Hinata_?"

Jikalau orang lain mendengar intonasi Hiashi saat berbicara, mungkin mereka akan beranggapan bahwa perkataan kepala keluarga itu tak mengandung emosi sedikit pun. Namun, Hinata mafhum dengan semua tabiat, perilaku, serta kebiasaan ayahnya. Nada itu mengandung kemarahan, _tetapi_—di saat bersamaan—sarat dengan kasih sayang. Mengapa bisa begitu?

Ada sebuah peraturan dalam keluarga Hyūga; jika ada salah satu anggota keluarga yang berpindah agama tanpa seizin para tetua, maka yang bersangkutan akan dikeluarkan dari keluarga Hyūga, tidak diperbolehkan menjalankan perusahaan atas nama Hyūga, dan tidak berhak memperoleh warisan keluarga; terkesan kolot memang, tetapi _begitulah adanya_. Inilah risiko yang sudah dipikirkan Hinata masak-masak. Sang dara sudah melangkah sejauh ini. Ia tak mau menoleh ke belakang, apalagi kembali. _Cukuplah_ Allah sebagai saksi atas kesungguhan dirinya; _cukuplah_ Allah sebagai penjamin kemudahan jalannya.

"_Ha'i_, _Otō_-_sama_ …."

"Kalau begitu,"—Hiashi menutup mata dan menghirup napas dalam-dalam—"kemasi barang-barangmu dan keluar dari rumah ini."

Hinata mengangguk patuh dan segera berlalu menuju kamarnya. Sementara itu, Hikari dan Hanabi memelas agar pria itu mengubah pilihannya atau paling tidak meminta keringanan dari para tetua. Akan tetapi, Hiashi memperkukuh pendiriannya; apabila Hinata sudah memantapkan hati, maka sebagai orang terdekat kita _hanya perlu memberi dukungan moral_; begitulah pemikiran pria paruh baya ini.

Hinata memandang lekat kamar yang sudah menjadi tempat bernaungnya selama dua puluh tiga tahun ini. Begitu banyak rasanya kenangan yang membekas; kerja kelompok semasa sekolah, perang bantal pada malam hari saat liburan musim panas maupun musim dingin; kejutan hari ulang tahunnya yang kedelapan belas waktu dini hari, dan masih banyak jika dijabarkan satu per satu. Gadis berkulit putih itu, mengambil koper berukuran sedang dan mulai mengisinya dengan barang-barang yang ia butuhkan. Semakin banyak barang yang dimasukkan, semakin deras air mata sang dara mengalir.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu; kini tibalah saatnya Hinata berpamitan. Ia merendahkan badannya sedikit; sekadar memberi hormat pada orang-orang yang telah mendukungnya sampai detik ini; orang yang selalu menyertainya di kala susah dan membersamainya ketika bahagia menyapa.

"_Hanabi_ …, kau boleh memakai baju-bajuku jika mau …," ujar Hinata sembari memeluk sang adik. "Alat riasku juga boleh kau gunakan …. Jadilah anak yang berbakti pada orangtua, _ya_ …. Jangan pernah bikin _otō_-_sama_ dan _okā_-_sama_ menangis …. _Tolong_ ..., jaga mereka berdua untukku, _Hanabi_ …."

Beralih pada sang ibu; Hinata menumpahkan segala penyesalannya dan kesedihannya selama ini; gadis cantik itu tahu jelas bahwa selama ini ia jarang membuat ibunya bahagia. Akan tetapi, jika saatnya tiba, ia akan mencobanya. Sementara itu, Hikari membiarkan kemasygulan mendominasi; ibu dua anak ini ingin menangis juga melepaskan kesenduan yang ada sebelum si sulung pergi jauh dari jangkauannya.

Terakhir Hiashi; setelah acara saling pandang yang seakan berlangsung lama, ayah dan anak ini saling berpelukan. Hinata memaklumi; sang ayah bukan tipe yang pandai berpetuah bijak. Ia irit berkata-kata dan lebih suka berbicara melalui tindakan. Mungkin, pelukan ini terkesan biasa saja. Namun, sang dara akan mengingat memoar ini sepanjang hidupnya. Kapan lagi Hinata bisa melihat si Kaku Hiashi Hyūga memperlihatkan afeksinya padanya?

Sang dara pun meninggalkan hunian megah ini tanpa sedikit pun menengok ke belakang. Selain menyembunyikan lara dan air mata, ia juga tak ingin jika ketiga orang tercintanya memaksa dirinya untuk mengubah azam yang sudah terpatri dalam dada. Kini, ia resmi keluar dari keluarga Hyūga dengan hanya menyandang _nama Hinata semata_.

**Kilas** **Balik** **Selesai**

~o0o~

"_Hi-Hina_—"

Sang dara menempelkan telunjuknya di kedua belah bibir; meminta sang penjaga gerbang kediaman Hyūga—Kotetsu Hagane—untuk bungkam. "_Konnichiwa_, Kotetsu-_san_." Hinata menampilkan senyuman terbaik yang ia miliki. Sungguh, ekspresi wajahnya yang tenang berbanding terbalik dengan suasana hatinya yang tak keruan. "Oh ya, apakah _okā_-_sama_ ada di dalam rumah?"

"Iya, beliau ada."

"Bisakah Anda memberikan ini?" empat wadah makanan yang ditumpuk menjadi satu, alias rantang, tersodor ke hadapan sang penjaga.

Kotetsu memeriksa dengan saksama rantang itu; terdiri dari empat bagian, yang pertama berisi _tori katsu_[1], yang kedua _tamagoyaki_[2], yang ketiga nasi pulen, dan terakhir sup miso[3]. Dari bau yang menguar di udara saja, pria berambut jabrik itu bisa merasakan bahwa kelenjar ludahnya mengeluarkan saliva dalam jumlah banyak. Sungguh, makanan ini walaupun terlihat sederhana, ia amat begitu menggoda.

"_Ah_, _sumimasen_, saya tidak membawa lebih." Hinata merasa tidak enak hati pada lelaki yang menggunakan perban di sekitar hidungnya tersebut. Akan tetapi, ia tak ingin menarik perhatian siapa pun, terutama keluarga besarnya. "_Insya Allah_, jika lain kali saya berkunjung kemari, akan saya buatkan juga untuk Anda, Kotetsu-_san_."

Lelaki bermarga Hagane itu tertegun; sebegitu mudahkah perasaannya terbaca atau kepekaan gadis ini meningkat? Tak masalah apabila Hinata menepati tawaran tersebut, tetapi tuan dan nyonya besar akan curiga nanti. Sepertinya, sang dara tetap ingin menjaga agar keberadaannya sulit terdeteksi.

"Anda _tak perlu_ repot-repot, Hinata-_sama_."

Mendengar panggilan itu, nostalgia hadir dalam benak si gadis. Ia tak bisa menghentikan laju kenangan yang memenuhi otaknya. Lebih baik ia beranjak pergi daripada kakinya terpaku di sini. "Kalau begitu, _tolong_ sampaikan salam saya pada keluarga besar dan para pekerja di sini, Kotetsu-_san_. Sampai jumpa."

Kotetsu memandangi kepergian mantan majikannya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Hinata, gadis itu, meninggalkan duka mendalam tak hanya bagi keluarganya, ia juga membekas dalam impresi para pelayan di sini. Entah kapan, kepedaran hati ini berlalu. Mereka semua merindukan sang dara, mengharapkan Hinata kembali sepenuhnya ke rumah ini.

~o0o~

"Ayame _nee_-_chan_."

Gerakan memutar tangan lentik itu terhenti. Si empunya nama menoleh ke sumber suara; mendapati seorang pria berambut pirang sedang berdanguk di meja makan. Segelas air putih yang berada di samping lengan kirinya telah tandas. Manik safirnya memandang lurus ke depan, tetapi gadis itu tahu kalau jiwa sang pemuda melanglang buana tak tahu rimbanya.

"_Ada apa_?" Ayame kembali mengaduk sup yang hampir matang. Kuah yang nyaris bening itu disendok sedikit; mencicipi komposisi rempah yang terkandung dalam masakan ini. Dirasa hambar, anak semata wayang Teuchi itu kembali menaburkan sejumput garam ke dalam kuah bening seraya mengaduknya agar tersebar merata.

"Apa maksud dari 'mengisi kekosongan hati'?"

_Plung!_ Genggaman tangan Ayame sampai lepas manakala si Pirang mengucapkan kalimat itu; akibatnya sendok sayur yang terbuat dari bambu itu ikut menyelam bersama potongan sayuran dalam sup. Berusaha tetap tenang, si perempuan berparas ayu mengambil sendok yang terjatuh menggunakan capit besi.

Jujur saja, sang dara masih terkejut; dari mana Naruto mendengar kata itu?

"Me-memangnya _kenapa_?"

"Entahlah." Naruto mengembuskan napasnya kasar. Pemuda itu tak mempermasalahkan pertanyaannya yang justru malah dibalas kalimat tanya. Dua puluh tiga tahun ia hidup dan baru kali ini ia memikirkan masalah hati; lebih tepatnya si objek yang berkenaan dengan hati tersebut. "Hanya teringat dengan perkataan seseorang."

Ayame memperhatikan si Pirang yang tengah mengisi air di dalam gelas. Benar, kalau diamati lebih jelas aura pemuda berkulit sawo matang tersebut cenderung lebih suram. Biasanya setiba di rumah, Naruto yang kalem, pendiam, dan berkata-kata yang seperlunya saja akan menjelma menjadi orang yang ceriwis dan gemar bercerita tiada habis. Namun, kali ini, ia cuma tertunduk lesu jugan berulang-ulang mengeluarkan napas kasar; pertanda jika seseorang sedang ditimpa masalah berat.

"Mau cerita denganku?" Ayame menyodorkan semangkuk sup hangat yang masih mengepulkan asap.

Maka mulailah si pemuda Uzumaki bercerita; perjalanannya ke Uzushiogakure; pertemuannya dengan keluarga Gaara; pernikahan si Mata Panda yang berlangsung lancar; hingga pergantian direktur perusahaan tempatnya bekerja secara tiba-tiba. Oh, satu hal lagi; perihal apa yang sudah dikatakan Shikamaru padanya sebelum hari pernikahan Gaara.

"_Ne_, Naruto, _apa_ pendapatmu mengenai Hyūga-_san_?"

Kening si Pirang berkerut dalam. Wajar saja; sejak mencapai akil balig Naruto mengerti bahwa laki-laki memiliki rambu-rambu khusus apabila hendak bergaul dengan perempuan yang bukan mahram melalui jalur keturunan, ipar, atau sepersusuan; hal yang sama berlaku sebaliknya bagi wanita yang ingin bersosialisasi dengan pria. Di antaranya adalah berbicara seperlunya saja, membicarakan topik masalah secara langsung tanpa berbasa-basi alias _to-the-point_, dan berbicara dengan nada yang tak mendayu-dayu.

Naruto juga paham bahwa tak sepatutnya kita menyimpan rasa juga memendam asa kepada lawan jenis yang tidak jelas kepastiannya; bisa jadi dia ditakdirkan menjadi belahan jiwa atau justru sebaliknya—jodoh orang yang sudah disiapkan oleh sang Pencipta. Alangkah _memalukan dan menyakitkan_ bukan jika kita malah jadi penitipan calon mempelai orang lain?

Akan tetapi, prinsip-prinsip di atas buyar seketika tatkala Shikamaru menuturkan sepenggal dari kisah hidup Hinata. Naruto yang belum pernah merasa terpaut dengan lawan jenis, kini tertarik dengan kehidupan sang atasan—_mantan atasan_ lebih tepatnya. Pengangkatan kepala direktur baru ini menimbulkan tanda tanya bagi si pemuda; penasaran perihal bosnya terdahulu. Bukannya si CEO yang baru tak becus, melainkan muncul rasa baru dalam lubuk hati yang tidak bisa dienyahkan begitu saja. _Bagaimana kabarnya? Di mana dia berada? Sedang apa dia di sana?_ Itulah pertanyaan yang sering berseliweran dalam benak maupun kalbu lelaki bermarga Uzumaki ini.

"Entahlah, _Nee-chan_." Naruto mengusap mukanya kasar. "Tapi …, belakangan ini aku memang tak bisa berhenti memikirkan Hyūga-_dono_. _Nee-chan_ tahu apa penyebabnya?"

Ayame tersenyum simpul. Dengan entengnya, ia berkata, "_cinta_."

"_Cinta?_" beo si Pirang.

Kepala bersalut jilbab itu mengangguk. "Ya, _cinta_." Telunjuk si wanita mengarah pada sang pemuda. "Kamu, Naruto Uzumaki, _mencintai_ Hinata Hyūga."

Kontan kedua belah pipi Naruto merona tanpa bisa dilalau. Buru-buru ia memalingkan wajah supaya tak terlihat oleh lawan bicara. "_Nee-chan_ jangan bercanda!"

Sayang sekali, bias merah yang terlukis di sana tertangkap jelas oleh Ayame. Ia tertawa sejadi-jadinya sambil berusaha menutup mulut—khawatir Teuchi yang sudah terlelap akan terbangun gara-gara suaranya. Suara gelak yang tertahan tersebut membuat sang lawan bicara yang terlanjur malu kini bertambah jengah. Pemuda itu hanya bisa berdanguk menunggu tawa kakak angkatnya berhenti dengan hati dongkol setengah mati.

"_Maaf, maaf_ …." Ayame menghapus bulir air mata yang terbentuk di sudut netranya. "Habisnya lucu sekali melihatmu merona begitu, Naru. Mirip kejadian waktu di SD dulu, 'kan?"

Naruto memberengut; yang dimaksud oleh Ayame adalah peristiwa di mana ia tak sengaja buang air besar di celana; biasanya jika kita buang air besar, tentu diikuti oleh buang air kecil juga, 'kan? Alhasil, celananya menghasilkan bau pesing dan bau kotoran yang melengkapi satu sama lain. Si Pirang rasanya ingin menghilang dari dunia saja; ia jadi bahan tertawaan seluruh penjuru sekolah sampai lulus dari sana. Beruntung saja, memoar memalukan itu hilang dibawa angin. Itu bagus; Naruto justru mengharapkan bahwa kenangan tak menyenangkan tersebut lenyap dari kepala siapa pun yang mengetahuinya.

"Siapa yang bercanda?" Ayame melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja. "Itu benar, Naruto. Kalau bukan cinta, lantas kenapa kamu memikirkan Hyūga-_san_ sampai _sejauh itu_? Setahuku … kamu belum pernah tertarik dengan satu perempuan pun sejak akil balig."

"_I-itu_ … karena Hyūga-_dono_ adalah atasanku. _Y-ya_ …, atasanku." Si Pirang heran; jawaban itu tak mengandung kepastian, lebih didominasi oleh kegamaman.

"Jadi, atasanmu yang sekarang tidak bagus?"

Ingin rasanya mulut langsung mengeluarkan kata 'ya', tetapi lagi-lagi kalut membelit kalbu. Neji tak kalah baiknya dengan Hinata; lelaki berambut cokelat itu tegas, lugas, berwawasan luas, mampu berpikir cepat dan efisien, serta berwibawa; tipikal sifat pemimpin. Hyūga_ corporation_ bahkan mampu menarik investor lebih banyak; pencapaian yang luar biasa, meskipun ia baru menjabat tampuk kepemimpinan seumur jagung.

Akan tetapi …, Naruto tetap merasa ada yang _kurang_.

"Dia bagus sih …, tapi—"

"Rasanya aneh jika atasanmu _bukan_ Hinata?"

Ajaibnya, untuk kali ini, si Pirang mengangguk. Mungkin, ia sudah lelah menyangkal kakak perempuan angkatnya. Atau … bisa jadi memang hati tak pernah bisa berdusta. Ah, benaknya sudah diinvasi oleh Hinata. Bagaimana ia harus menyikapinya?

"Berdoalah."

Kepala jabrik yang tertunduk lesu itu kembali terangkat.

"Berdoalah agar semuanya menjadi yang terbaik." Ayame kembali menuang sup ke dalam dua mangkuk yang sudah kosong. "Bukan terbaik di mata kita, tetapi terbaik menurut Allah _subhanahu wa taala_. Aku yakin, Allah menjaga Hyūga-_san_ entah di mana pun ia berada sekarang. Jika kau memang mencintainya, Naruto, maka titipkan rasa cintamu kepada Allah—sang Pemilik hati Hyūga-san. _Sesederhana itu_, kok." Sup yang menguarkan bau nikmat disodorkan kepada lawan bicara.

Perlahan, sudut-sudut bibir Naruto terangkat ke atas. "_Ha'i_, _Nee-chan_!"

~o0o~

"Ini berkas terakhir untuk anda periksa, Hyūga-_sama_."

Neji melirik sekilas sebelum berkata pada sekretarisnya, "_arigatou_, Hayato. Kau boleh pulang."

Sepeninggal Hayato, pemuda itu kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Neraca keuangan stabil, beberapa pengaduan investor sudah berhasil diatasi, dan SDM (sumber daya manusia) juga tidak memiliki kendala yang berarti. Baiklah, usai sudah tugas Neji hari ini. Saatnya melepas penat dengan pulang ke rumah untuk beristirahat.

Tiba-tiba, telepon pintarnya berbunyi. Tanpa perlu melihat identitas sang pemanggil, anak tunggal Hizashi Hyūga itu mendekatkan benda persegi panjang tersebut ke telinga kiri. "Halo?"

"_Yo, Neji! Lama tak saling sapa, eh_?"

Embusan napas lelah keluar dari mulut sang Hyūga. "Cepat katakan urusanmu, _Kiba_, sebelum aku matikan teleponnya."

"_Eh?! Jangan begitu, Kawan!_" Si lawan bicara terdengar panik. "_Oke, jadi begini; aku dengar kau sudah dilantik menjadi CEO dari __Hyūga__ corporation. Benar, 'kan_?"

"Ya."

"_Lalu, ke mana Hinata?_"

Mendengar nama sang sepupu membuat suasana hati Neji naik turun. Matanya mencelang; napasnya memburu; berbagai macam rasa bergejolak dalam sanubarinya. Namun, yang menjadi raja dari semua hal itu adalah kemarahan. Ya, _kemarahan_. Tanpa menjawab Kiba, pemuda berambut panjang itu menutup sambungan teleponnya.

Sebenarnya, apa yang menjadi penyebab keberangan Neji manakala nama Hinata disebut?

~o0o~

**Kilas** **Balik**

"Sudah diputuskan; _kau_, Neji Hyūga, akan menjadi direktur Hyūga _corporation_ yang baru."

Sepasang manik pucat si pemuda membelalak tak percaya. Tidak senangkah ia dengan keputusan para tetua ini? Tentu saja ia girang bukan kepalang mendengarnya. Perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang properti tersebut adalah kebanggaan klan Hyūga; banyak orang mengincar tampuk kepemimpinannya. Akan tetapi, jika ia ditunjuk menjadi CEO, lantas _ke manakah_ gerangan batang hidung adik sepupunya, Hinata Hyūga?

"_Ano_ …, bagaimana dengan Hinata? Apakah di—"

"Kami tak perlu membahas tentang orang di luar Hyūga, Neji."

_Di luar __Hyūga__?_ _Apa-apaan_ jawaban itu? Seluruh kepala keluarga berbisik-bisik sambil memandangi Hiashi Hyūga yang tampak tenang; tak terpengaruh dengan tatapan-tatapan menusuk atau kata-kata yang mengusik kalbu.

"_Tenang_!" perintah salah satu tetua. "Kami yakin kalian bertanya-tanya apa maksud kami dari perkataan kami tadi. Pertemuan ini juga membahas mengenai hal tersebut. Hiashi Hyūga, bisakah kau menjelaskan mengapa kita menganggap _mantan putrimu_ sebagai orang luar?"

Sepasang netra yang tersembunyi di balik kelopak itu akhirnya terbuka. "Maafkan saya; _sampai kapanpun_, Hinata tetaplah putri yang saya sayangi dan saya banggakan; tak ada istilah _mantan putri_ atau _mantan anak_ bagi saya." Hiashi berdehem sejenak. "Menurut peraturan keluarga Hyūga pasal ketiga butir kelima, _jika seseorang dari keluarga ini berpindah agama tanpa persetujuan para tetua, maka orang tersebut akan dikeluarkan dari keluarga Hyūga tanpa pandang bulu_. Karena Hinata melanggar pasal ini …, maka ia resmi dikeluarkan dari klan Hyūga."

Makin ramai desas-desus para anggota keluarga lainnya tatkala Hiashi dengan sangat jelas dan tenang mengucapkan pernyataan itu. Neji sendiri bingung harus berkata apa atau bersikap bagaimana.

"Apakah kau bisa memberi tahu kami, Hiashi, alasan mengapa _orang itu_ melakukannya?"

Ayah mana yang tak marah saat anak mereka tidak diperlakukan layak seperti ini? Namun, Hiashi tetap bersikap cekal menghadapi sindiran pedas para tetua. "Maaf, saya sendiri tidak mengetahui apa penyebabnya."

Tanpa bisa dicegah, muncul sebuah perasaan baru dalam sanubari Neji; kemarahan. Ia bukan marah kepada Hinata, melainkan ia geram terhadap apa ataupun siapa yang membuat Hinata berpindah keyakinan. Ia bersumpah akan menemukan biang keladi dari semua ini. Ya, ia akan mendapatinya suatu saat nanti. Pasti.

**Kilas** **Balik** **Selesai**

~o0o~

"_Baiklah_, cukup sekian pelajaran hari ini. Jangan lupa untuk selalu mengulang-ulang materi ini di rumah." Guru perempuan itu merapikan modul pembelajaran serta alat tulis yang ia bawa. "_Assalaamu'alaikum warohmatullah wabarokaatuh_."

"_Wa'alaikumussalaam warohmatullah wabarokaatuh_!" sahut para peserta didik.

Suasana kelas terdengar riuh; hal yang wajar, mengingat bahwa liburan musim dingin akan segera tiba. Kelas pembinaan agama islam maupun pendidikan bahasa arab akan diliburkan mulai pertengahan Desember hingga minggu pertama bulan Januari; interval yang cukup lumayan, di samping kelas ini hanya diadakan selama lima hari dalam sepekan. Banyak para peserta kursus ini membicarakan rencana mereka untuk menghabiskan liburan.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Hinata?" sang dara pun tak luput dari pertanyaan. "Liburan ini mau _ke mana_ dan _sama siapa_?"

Sebetulnya, pemudi bermanik bening tersebut tak mempunyai pemikiran spesifik maupun terperinci; melanjutkan usaha katering kecil-kecilan miliknya atau menjaga Mirai-_chan_, cucu dari Sarutobi-_sensei_, di rumah; hanya itu. Namun, tebersit dalam benak satu amanat dari mendiang Sasori yang belum ia penuhi—_mengunjungi neneknya_, Chiyo, _di Sunagakure_. Jujur saja, Hinata belum pernah mengunjungi negeri dengan iklim gurun itu. Mantan kekasihnya pun hanya meninggalkan satu petunjuk yang tak terlalu banyak membantu; yaitu, _neneknya bekerja sebagai pembantu rumah tangga di salah satu rumah dinas pegawai pemerintahan_.

Harus _mulai mana_ dia mencari?

~o0o~

"_Gomen_, Sasori-_kun_," lirih Hinata. "Sudah setengah tahun aku tidak ke sini."

Telapak sang dara yang tertutup sarung tangan menyeka salju yang menutupi nisan ataupun pigura. Gambar lelaki itu terlihat buram akibat debu pekat yang menempel. Hinata merasa miris; lelaki itu memutuskan untuk dikebumikan di kota ini, jauh dari sanak saudara maupun kerabat; sehingga makamnya jarang terurus. Hinatalah yang, setidaknya, cukup rajin berkunjung serta membersihkan kuburan sang mendiang kekasih.

"_Ne_, aku resmi menjadi muslimah sekarang." Seperti biasa, gadis yang menyembunyikan surai indahnya di balik hijab ini bermonolog. "Apakah kau senang, Sasori-_kun_? Kuharap begitu. _Hihihi_ …."

Hinata tiba-tiba ingat; Sasori pergi dari Sunagakure untuk mengejar mimpinya menjadi direktur perusahaan ternama. Dan nyatanya, ia memang berhasil. Memulai karir sebagai karyawan bawah dari negeri antah berantah, lelaki berambut merah itu menjelma menjadi CEO Akasuna dengan kekayaan berlimpah. Akan tetapi, Sasori tak lantas menjadi angkuh dan lupa diri; ia tetap bersahaja di tengah godaan dunia yang meliputi. Itulah yang membuat Hinata jatuh hati padanya.

"Sasori-_kun_, kau ingat pernah memintaku untuk mengunjungi nenekmu di Suna?" netra Hinata terarah ke langit yang tertutup oleh gumpalan awan kelabu. Butir demi butir salju perlahan turun ke bumi. "Kau hanya bilang bahwa nenekmu bekerja di rumah dinas pegawai pemerintahan Suna. Tapi, _yang mana_? Sunagakure 'kan _luas sekali_! Dan pegawai pemerintah di sana tidak hanya satu keluarga saja! _Dasar_, si pelit kata!" Sang dara mengerucutkan bibir sesaat, sebelum tawanya pecah ke udara; menimbulkan uap yang tersapu semilir angin.

Sejak menginjakkan kaki di Konoha, Sasori tak pernah lagi pulang kampung; memikirkan hal itu pun tidak. Akan tetapi, bohong rasanya jika sang pemuda tak merindukan nenek Chiyo. Bisa Hinata tangkap jelas bahwa mendiang kekasihnya tersebut amat mendambakan pertemuannya dengan wanita yang sudah uzur itu; bahwa ia ingin menjelaskan dan meminta maaf karena sudah lancang kabur ke kota tetangga ini tanpa mengantungi izin juga restu.

"_Rasannya_ …, aku tidak enak padamu kalau tidak melaksanakan amanatmu, Sasori-_kun_." Hinata mengepalkan buku-buku jarinya erat. "Baiklah, sebisa mungkin _akan kuusahakan_."

~o0o~

"Kau mau pergi _sendirian_?! _Tidak boleh_, Hinata!"

Persis dengan perkiraan si gadis; Kakek Sarutobi dan Asuma-_san_ menentang keputusannya untuk pergi ke Sunagakure seorang diri. Ia pun cukup tahu bahwa seorang perempuan tidak boleh bepergian jauh kecuali jika membawa mahram—entah itu suami, ayah kandung, saudara laki-laki kandung, paman dari pihak keluarga, dsb. Dan keluarga Sarutobi ini sama sekali bukan keluarganya, sehingga mereka tidak memenuhi syarat tersebut; ia sendiri juga masih belum mau menghubungi keluarga kandungnya.

"Tapi, Sarutobi _jii-san_, bukankah Anda bilang bahwa menunaikan amanat itu wajib?" Hinata mencoba kembali bernegosiasi. "Saya hanya mencoba melaksanakan hal itu. Tak perlu berlama-lama, _sehari saja cukup_."

Hiruzen memijat-mijat keningnya. Di luar dugaan, gadis yang ia tampung sementara di rumah ini cukup keras kepala juga. Sekali tekadnya sudah tertanam dalam sanubari, akan susah untuk mencabut atau menggoyahkannya. Yah, pria paruh baya ini bersyukur bahwa sifat itu yang menuntun Hinata untuk beristikamah memeluk agama islam. Namun, kegigihannya tersebut sama sekali tak membantu dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi,"—nyaris Hinata berteriak kegirangan, Hiruzen buru-buru menambahkan—"_tapi_ keluarga Asuma harus ikut denganmu."

"Tapi, _Ojī-san_ …."

"Patuhi syarat itu atau kau tak boleh bepergian ke luar kota selamanya, Hinata," tegas pria berambut putih itu. "Di rumah ini, aku menjamin keselamatan dan kesehatanmu. Jadi, sebisa mungkin kau harus mematuhi aturanku. _Mengerti_?"

Kalau boleh jujur, Hinata tak ingin merepotkan siapa pun. Keluarga Sarutobi ini sudah berbaik hati memberikannya tempat bernaung. Hiruzen bersedia menjadi wali tak resminya; sang anak—Asuma—beserta istrinya—Kurenai—dan juga anak mereka—Mirai—menjadi teman berbagi keluh kesah yang menyenangkan; Konohamaru—cucu Hiruzen—menambah kekocakkan serta menghidupkan keluarga ini. Di balik badai, ada pelangi; kurang lebih seperti itulah yang dialami Hinata selepas berganti keyakinan.

"Wakarimashita, _Ojī_ -san."

~o0o~

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Cukup jauh juga untuk bisa mencapai tempat ini. Setelah menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih selama lima jam menggunakan mobil, mereka harus memacu si kuda besi lagi menuju pusat kota dua jam lamanya. Melelahkan, _tetapi_ mudah; Itu karena komplek perumahan pegawai pemerintahan dijadikan satu; semua masyarakat Suna pun mengetahuinya.

"_Etto_ …, saya ingin mencari seseorang bernama Chiyo, nenek Chiyo," ujar Hinata. "Saya dengar beliau bekerja di sini. Apakah betul?"

Penjaga gerbang perumahan itu tampak semringah manakala nama itu disebut. "_Ah_, nenek Chiyo? Tentu saja kami tahu, Nona Muda. Kau bisa lihat _rumah itu_?" sang penjaga mengarahkan telunjuknya ke sebuah hunian dua lantai yang minimalis, tetapi cukup elegan. "Nenek Chiyo bekerja di sana sekarang; menemani Kazekage yang baru saja dilantik bulan lalu, Gaara Rei."

_Kazekage_? Hinata tak menyangka bahwa neneknya Sasori bekerja sebagai ART (asisten rumah tangga) keluarga Kazekage. Seharusnya, sang mendiang kekasih memberitahu petunjuk penting seperti ini lebih dini; dengan begitu, ia tak perlu memikirkan beragam kemungkinan yang terjadi andaikata nenek Chiyo tidak bekerja di sini, melainkan perumahan dinas pegawai pemerintahan kota Suna yang lain.

Hinata beserta rombongan bergegas menuju rumah yang ditunjuk setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada si penjaga gerbang yang ramah itu. Ia melirik ke belakang dan mendapati bahwa hidung Mirai yang berada dalam gendongan sang Ibu, Kurenai, memerah karena cuaca dingin. _Duh_, sang dara makin tak enak hati pada keluarga kecil ini. Namun, Asuma hanya memberikan senyuman simpul kepada Hinata; seakan berkata bahwa mereka tidak merasa direpotkan sama sekali.

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_ "_Assalaamu'alaikum_."

Dari dalam terdengar suara langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa. Pintu kayu tersebut pun terbuka. "_Wa'alaikumussalaam_."

Seorang gadis, Hinata berasumsi begitu dari perawakannya yang masih terlihat sangat muda, menyembul dari balik benda persegi panjang itu; mengenakan jubah panjang berwarna krem yang menjuntai hingga menutupi kedua kakinya serta jilbab senada yang cukup besar sampai sebatas perut bagian atas. Kain jubah dan jilbab itu tampaknya cukup tebal; mungkin sengaja dibuat untuk menghadapi musim dingin seperti ini. Raut muka sang gadis menampilkan ekspresi kebingungan kala mendapati sekelompok orang asing berada di beranda dalam kondisi iklim ekstrem seperti ini.

"Maaf, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"_Etto_ …, kami ingin bertemu nenek Chiyo. Apakah betul beliau bekerja di sini?"

Si gadis sempat terdiam sejenak. Beberapa detik berikutnya, seulas senyuman manis bertengger di bibirnya. "Tentu saja boleh. Mari, silakan masuk!"

Ruang tamu menyambut rombongan kecil tersebut. Empat buah sofa berwarna abu-abu dilengkapi dengan bantal-bantal kecil berwarna putih gading; karpet hitam dengan pola riak air berwarna putih; meja kayu yang memisahkan keempat sofa; beberapa lukisan kaligrafi yang ditulis dalam aksara Jepang maupun Arab menghiasi dinding; berbagai tanaman penyerap polutan seperti sri rejeki, tanaman _jade_, dan lidah mertua juga turut menambah kesan asri ruangan ini.

Sang gadis kembali dari dapur—membawa baki berbahan kayu berisi teko, gelas-gelas, juga dua toples camilan—bersama seorang wanita renta yang mengenakan pakaian dengan model yang kurang lebih serupa dengannya; dengan warna abu-abu. Kerutan juga flek menghiasi wajahnya yang terlihat lelah. Akan tetapi, pandangan mata jelaga itu teduh dan menenangkan; Hinata bisa merasakannya hanya dengan sekali lihat.

"_Gomennasai_, hanya ini yang bisa kami hidangkan." Sang gadis menata gelas-gelas itu di meja. Lalu, ia menuangkan teko yang berisi teh _adeni_ ke wadah minum. "Menurut berita, cuaca hari ini cukup buruk. Para warga disarankan untuk berdiam diri di rumah."

Wanita paruh baya tersebut menyanggah, "saya bisa keluar untuk berbelanja, Nona Matsuri …."

"Dan _membiarkan Anda menggigil di luar sana_?!" nada itu meninggi. Bukan kemarahan yang tersirat di sana, melainkan rasa peduli juga khawatir. "Aku tak sanggup memikirkannya, _Nek_!"

"_Ah_, maafkan saya." Sadar bahwa tidak mereka berdua saja yang berada di ruang tamu, sang gadis yang dipanggil Matsuri itu mendudukkan diri perlahan di atas sofa kosong; gerakannya halus dan anggun layaknya tarian bidadari. "Perkenalkan, saya Matsuri Rei; istri dari Gaara Rei. Dan beliau,"—telapak tangannya terarah kepada si wanita renta—"adalah orang yang kalian cari, nenek Chiyo."

"Perkenalkan, saya Chiyo; pembantu di rumah ini." Hinata bersumpah, ketika mulut berkeriput itu mengukir kurva senyum, ia bisa melihat sang mendiang kekasih juga ikut tersenyum padanya. "Maaf, sebelumnya apakah kita pernah—"

Tanpa disangka, Hinata mengunci tubuh renta tersebut dalam sebuah pelukan. Bulir-bulir air mata lolos dari manik beningnya yang indah. Berkali-kali ia menggumamkan kata _'maaf'_ dengan suara parau akibat sedu sedan yang mendominasi. Sang dara pun tak mengerti mengapa ia bisa bertindak hingga sejauh ini. Akan tetapi, perasaannya mengatakan bahwa ia memang harus melakukannya. Semua orang di sana, kecuali Mirai yang sedang terlelap, terenyuh menyaksikan pemandangan ini.

Puas mereguk kehangatan dari nenek Chiyo. Hinata memperkenalkan diri dan memulai ceritanya. Wanita paruh baya tersebut dengan saksama mendengarkan penuturan sang dara. Tidak heran jika ia bisa merasakan keberadaan cucu semata wayangnya ketika gadis ini memeluk tubuh rentanya. Dan perempuan asli Sunagakure ini turut menangis saat mengetahui bahwa sang cucu telah tiada; bahwa bocah kalem yang tak mau dipanggil _'anak nenek'_ itu sudah meninggalkannya.

"_Sasori_ …,"—berkali-kali nenek Chiyo mengusap bulir asin yang mengalir deras keluar dari pelupuk mata—"_rasanya_ …, baru saja kemarin aku mengasuh dirinya …."

Suasana hati di ruang tamu ini mendadak berubah drastis menjadi suram nan murung, sebelum nenek Chiyo mengeluarkan kata-kata kasarnya. "Heh, dasar, _Bocah Bodoh_ … _hiks hiks_ …. Tentu saja aku memaafkanmu …."

~o0o~

"_Assalaamu'alaikum. Tadaima_."

Sembari melepas sepatu, alis Gaara berkerut tatkala mendengar suara-suara di bilik dapur; tidak mungkin sang istri dan ART bisa menimbulkan gelak riuh seperti itu. Jam yang tergantung di ruang tamu menunjukkan pukul 19.00 alias pukul tujuh malam. Ada tamu kah?

"_Wa'alaikumussalaam. Okaerinasai_, Gaara-_sama_."

Matsuri dengan perlahan melepaskan jas yang membalut tubuh bagian atas sang suami dan dasi yang terlingkar erat di leher si Mata Panda. Senyuman tak pernah luntur dari bibirnya. Namun, itu hanya sesaat sebelum ia memohon klemensi. "_Ah, gomennasai_, Gaara-_sama_. Aku belum sempat memberitahu Anda. Nenek Chiyo kedatangan tamu hari ini. Mohon maafkan kelancangan saya."

Istrinya itu seperti seorang budak yang tertangkap basah melakukan kesalahan oleh tuannya. Gaara sudah berkali-kali memberi tahu Matsuri agar bersikap _'sewajarnya'_ saja. Namun, gadis itu bersikeras karena merasa si Mata Panda, selain kepala negara, adalah suami yang harus ia hormati; terlebih karena ia sudah tak memiliki orang tua lagi.

Tangan kokoh itu mengusap pucuk kepala Matsuri. "_Iie, daijobu_. Tamu?"

Wanita mungil itu hanya mengangguk pelan. "Anda mau makan atau mandi dulu? Air panasnya sudah saya siapkan."

"Mandi saja." Gaara bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, si Mata Panda telah melaksanakan rutinitasnya membersihkan diri setelah bekerja seharian. Mengenakan baju santai yang terdiri dari kaus lengan pendek berbahan katun yang dibungkus sweter rajutan Matsuri dan celana kain tebal ia berjalan perlahan menuju ruang makan. Di sana ia mendapati sang istri asyik bercengkrama dengan seorang gadis cantik; mungkin saja mereka seumuran. Ada juga seorang laki-laki dengan janggut cukup lebat sedang memangku seorang balita yang disuapi oleh seorang wanita dengan mata sewarna pekatnya darah.

"_Ah_, Gaara-_sama_." Matsuri buru-buru menarik kursi untuk sang kepala keluarga. "Anda mau makan apa?"

Dengan kalem, Gaara menunjuk hidangan yang menggugah seleranya. Semangkuk kari daging kambing dengan roti _naan_[4] juga _mugalgal_[5] telah berpindah ke hadapan si pemuda. Semua orang menjadi tegang; menunggu kapan sang Kazekage membuka suaranya.

Jujur saja, Gaara belum makan siang. Ia hanya mengganjal perutnya dengan selembar roti maryam[6] dan tiga gelas kopi. Pemuda dengan tato di dahi kirinya ini memaklumi jika sang istri atau asisten rumah tangga satu-satunya di rumah mereka tidak bisa mengantarkan jatah makan siangnya ke kantor. Di tengah cuaca yang cukup buruk ini, ia lebih suka kalau Matsuri atau nenek Chiyo mendekam di rumah daripada memaksakan diri demi dirinya yang lebih sering lupa mengatur pola makan. Si Mata Panda terlalu sayang dengan kedua orang berharganya itu. Itulah yang menjadi penyebab Gaara kalap ketika tiba di meja makan. Tiga roti _naan_ sepanjang wajahnya telah berpindah ke lambung; diikuti oleh daging domba gurih yang bercampur dengan irisan tomat segar dan paprika hijau.

"Perkenalkan; saya Gaara Rei, kepala rumah tangga ini," ujar si pemuda sambil menundukkan kepala sedikit.

"Saya Asuma, Asuma Sarutobi," balas lelaki berjanggut itu dengan bahasa tubuh yang kurang lebih serupa. "Ini istri saya,"—ia menepuk pundak sang wanita bermata darah—"Kurenai; anak saya, Mirai; dan gadis di sana,"—telunjuknya terarah pada gadis yang duduk di samping Matsuri—"namanya Hinata."

_Jade_ Gaara bergerak cepat mengikuti kalimat terakhir Asuma. "Hinata Hyūgakah?"

Mata bening gadis itu membelalak tak percaya, sebelum kembali sediakala. "Sekarang hanya Hinata, Kazekage-_sama_. Tapi, mohon maaf jika saya lancang, _dari mana_ Anda tahu?"

"Tak usah terlalu formal; _cukup_ panggil saja namaku, Hinata." Gaara menghela napas sejenak. "Aku mengenalmu melalui Naruto."

Lagi-lagi pupil Hinata melebar. "Anda _mengenal_ Uzumaki-_san_?"

Kepala merah itu mengangguk. "Terakhir kali, kami mengobrol enam bulan lalu; ketika pernikahanku dengan Matsuri sedang diadakan."

Rupanya dunia ini sempit sekali; seperti kata pepatah 'tak lebih luas dari daun kelor'. Dari lubuk hati, saat nama itu terucap, Hinata mengakui bahwa ia _merindukan_ Naruto; ia merindukan cengiran khas lelaki itu; ia merindukan sikap lugas nan hangat si Pirang; ia mendambakan kehadiran pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu. Dan alangkah terkejutnya sang dara manakala ia menyadari bahwa Kazekage Sunagakure pun mengenali Naruto. Sebenarnya, _siapa dia_?

"Aku bersahabat dengan Naruto sejak bangku kuliah." Seakan menjawab rasa penasaran Hinata, Gaara mengucapkan hal tersebut setelah menghabiskan selembar roti _naan_. "Kalau saja Allah tidak mengirim dia ke dalam kehidupanku, rasanya mustahil aku akan menjabat sebagai kazekage. Naruto suka berbicara mengenai banyak hal dan aku akan setia mendengarkannya. Di antaranya adalah _dirimu_, Hinata."

Orang-orang di sana terhenyak mendengar pernyataan Gaara; terutama si dara yang menjadi objek perbincangan. Benarkah Naruto berbicara dengan sang Kazekage muda mengenai dirinya?

"Mau mendengar pendapat Naruto mengenai dirimu, _Hinata_?"

~o0o~

**Kilas** **Balik**

"Kau ingin meminta saranku?"

Gaara nyaris membuka rahang bawahnya lebar-lebar ketika sang Uzumaki mendatanginya selepas rentetan acara pernikahan ini usai. Untung saja, ia masih memiliki kontrol diri yang sangat baik sehingga ia tetap bersikap tenang seperti biasa.

"Sebenarnya, _begini_, Gaara …."

Naruto menuturkan kembali apa yang disampaikan Shikamaru tadi malam. Gaara mangut-mangut menanggapi sampai cerita tersebut mencapai bagian akhir. Sangat jarang mendapati si Pirang amat begitu tertarik dengan masalah wanita; apalagi ini urusan pribadi atasannya. Bukan berarti pemuda berisik nan urakan itu penyuka sesama jenis alias homo, melainkan ia _hanya belum_ menemukan jodoh yang tepat.

Si Mata Panda pun kurang lebih memegang prinsip yang sama. Sudah puluhan anak konglomerat, pebisnis, cendikiawan, bahkan bangsawan berusaha dijodohkan olehnya. Semuanya ia tolak; tentu saja mengingat bahwa mereka sama sekali tidak mengerti konsep rumah tangga; nyaris sebagian besar mereka berpendapat bahwa seorang istri itu adalah ratu yang dimanjakan oleh suami; dan tipe pendamping hidup bagi Gaara bukan penganut prinsip tersebut.

Akan tetapi, semua berubah manakala ia mengenal istri yang baru tadi pagi ia nikahi, _Matsuri_. Gadis mungil itu memang jauh berbeda kasta dengan Gaara; ia seorang yatim piatu yang tinggal sepanjang hidupnya di sebuah panti asuhan di pinggir kota Suna; ia tidak mengenyam pendidikan tinggi; tidak pula memiliki sepeser pun harta warisan. Namun, Pemuda berambut merah itu menyukai sifat lugu, polos, dan sederhana Matsuri; ia mencintai kesalehan gadis itu; prinsip rumah tangganya pun seirama sekata dengan Gaara. Tanpa berpikir panjang, si Mata Panda meminta persetujuan orangtuanya untuk meminang gadis tersebut.

"Kau sudah berdoa? Meminta petunjuk pada Allah Yang Maha Kuasa?"

Kepala pirang itu menggeleng.

"_Kenapa?_"

"Aku tidak ingin ikut campur dalam masalah pribadi orang lain, Gaara," ringis Naruto. "Apalagi jika orang itu adalah atasanku. Maksudku …, _siapa diriku_ dengan seenaknya masuk ke kehidupannya?"

"Kau meragukan kuasa Allah, Naruto?"

"Bukan begitu, _Gaara_, aku hanya—"

"Dari jawabanmu saja, aku sudah tahu kalau kau masih bimbang, _Naruto_." Gaara menepuk pundak sang sahabat. Kontan bahu tegap tersebut langsung terkulai lemas. "Kau pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa segala hal di dunia ini bisa saja terjadi jika Allah menghendaki. Kau pernah bilang padaku kalau kita harus berpikiran positif. Sekarang, kau malah bersikap pesimis seperti ini. Ada apa denganmu, _Sobat_?"

"Aku … hanya merasa _tidak pantas_ untuknya, Gaara …. Hyūga-_dono_ itu seperti bidadari …, sedangkan aku tak lebih berharga dari ikan teri …. Kemungkinan kami, _tidak_, perbedaan kami amatlah jauh, Gaara …."

Seulas senyum terpatri di bibir si Mata Panda. "Kau ini _mirip sekali_ dengan Matsuri, Naruto. Kalian berdua terburu-buru mengambil kesimpulan sebelum mencobanya. Dengar, ya; yang menentukan hidup kita itu adalah diri kita sendiri, bukan orang lain. Tak usah memedulikan apa kata orang. Toh, mereka tidak memiliki kontribusi apa pun dalam hidupmu. Ingin bahagia? _Raihlah_ kebahagiaanmu sendiri! Ingin sukses? _Gapailah_ kesuksesanmu sendiri!"

Bisa Gaara rasakan; binar kemasygulan yang terpantul di netra safir Naruto perlahan sirna. Ia hanya bisa berdoa dan berharap semoga Allah memberikan balasan yang lebih baik atas apa yang pernah pemuda itu dapatkan dari si Pirang.

**Kilas** **Balik** **Selesai**

~o0o~

"Kudengar …, kau sangat akrab dengan Hinata. Apa benar begitu?"

_Ada apa ini?_ Tumben sekali sang atasan berbasa-basi dengan Naruto; apalagi topik pembicaraan kali ini menjurus kepada orang yang tak lekang dari ingatannya, Hinata Hyūga.

"Maaf, saya belum mengerti maksud Anda, Hyūga-_sama_."

Bisa Naruto dengar decihan Neji, pertanda bahwa pemuda berambut panjang itu tak menyukai responnya. _Hei_, dia berkata yang sejujurnya; ia tidak tahu-menahu apa maksud Neji menanyakan hal tersebut. Selain itu, si Pirang tak merasa akrab sama sekali; hubungannya dengan gadis berambut indigo tersebut sekadar bawahan dan atasan saja; _tak lebih dari itu_.

"Saya mohon maaf apabila ada kata saya yang menyinggung Anda, Hyūga-_sama_. Tapi, saya hanya seorang pegawai di kantor ini," ujar Naruto seraya memandang lurus langit yang masih kelabu. Butiran salju masih betah menghunjam bumi. "Sedangkan Hinata-_dono_ adalah atasan yang saya hormati. Jika yang anda maksudkan itu keakraban seperti teman, saya rasa Hinata-_dono_ tidak menganggapnya begitu."

Neji mengepalkan buku-buku jarinya erat. Ia sudah meminta Kakashi untuk melakukan penyelidikan kecil-kecilan perihal Hinata; baik di rumah maupun di kantor ini. Hasil yang mendekati akurat—di mana ia tak memperoleh apa pun dari keluarga paman Hiashi—mengarah kepada satu nama, Naruto Uzumaki. Dari sana, pemuda bermanik jernih ini memeriksa berkas data diri si Pirang juga pencapaian yang sudah pernah diraih. Beberapa desainnya berhasil memuaskan para investor sehingga mereka tertarik memberikan kucuran dana untuk perusahaan ini. ia bekerja cekatan, ulet, dan tidak pernah sekali pun datang terlambat. Seharusnya, ia pantas mendapat kenaikan jabatan. Namun, rumor para karyawan yang mengatakan bahwa tingkah laku Hinata berubah sejak bertemu lelaki ini membuat Neji perlu mengorek keterangan lebih dalam dari dari si terduga langsung.

"Kau tahu, Naruto? Ada suatu peraturan dalam keluarga Hyūga." Neji meletakkan kedua tangannya di depan dada tumpang tindih; sikap bersedekap. "_Seseorang yang berpindah agama tanpa seizin para tetua akan dikeluarkan dari keluarga __Hyūga__. Ia tak boleh mengenakan marga __Hyūga__, tak boleh menggunakan atau mengelola aset keluarga __Hyūga__, serta dikeluarkan dari ahli waris keluarga_. Dan Hinata telah melanggar peraturan itu."

Peraturan itu sebenarnya tidak boleh diketahui oleh orang luar. Namun, persetan dengan semua itu; yang ada di pikiran Neji saat ini hanyalah reaksi dari si Pirang. Jika analisis Kakashi benar, maka ini bisa melengkapi kepingan misteri dari seorang Hinata.

Wajah Naruto langsung berubah pias tatkala kalimat terakhir itu terlontar. Kekhawatiran perlahan merayapi sanubari. Sinar matanya terlihat meredup. Dan semua itu bisa tertangkap jelas oleh Neji.

"Hi-hinata-_dono_ … _dikeluarkan_ …?"

"_Yah_, begitulah." Neji mengendikkan bahu seraya mengangka kedua lengannya ke atas. "Itu terjadi saat para karyawan di perusahaan ini pergi berwisata di Kirigakure enam bulan lalu, Naruto." Pemuda itu menatap tajam sang lawan bicara. "Aku sudah mengumpulkan banyak informasi. Mau mendengar hasil akhirnya? Perubahan Hinata itu mengarah _padamu_, Naruto Uzumaki. Nah, aku tak akan berbasa-basi lagi. Sebenarnya … _apa yang telah kau lakukan_ pada adik sepupuku sehingga ia rela meninggalkan keluarganya …?"

~o0o~

"_Tidak bisakah_ kalian tinggal sedikit lebih lama?" rajuk nenek Chiyo.

Hinata mendekap tubuh renta itu erat. Jujur saja, ia juga tak rela harus meninggalkan Sunagakure secepat ini. Malam tadi, ia tidur sekamar dengan wanita paruh baya tersebut. Mereka saling bercengkrama dan bercerita mengenai dua hal; Sasori dan Naruto. Sang dara langsung akrab dengan nenek Chiyo dan menganggapnya seolah nenek kandung.

"_Maaf_, Nek." Gadis bermanik bening itu tersenyum kecut. "Saya tidak ingin merepotkan Asuma-_san_ dan keluarganya."

Nenek Chiyo mengembuskan napas kasar. "_Apa boleh buat_. Kembalilah ke sini jika kau sempat. Dan jangan lupa bawa suamimu kemari, ya!"

Kedua pipi bakpau Hinata langsung bersemu manakala godaan itu terlontar; membuat yang lain—kecuali Mirai yang memasang raut kebingungan—terkekeh. Gadis berkulit putih susu itu hanya bisa tertunduk malu.

"Hinata _nee-chan_, ini buat oleh-oleh." Matsuri menyodorkan sebuah tas kertas; isinya terdiri dari _yughmish_[7], _katayef_, dan _samoosa_. Ada juga serbuk daun teh yang sudah bercampur dengan rempah-rempah. "Kalau _Nee-chan_ ingin membuat teh _adeni_ gampang kok; tinggal seduh ramuan serbuk teh itu dan tambahkan krimer; susu juga boleh. Atau diseduh dengan air panas saja sudah sangat enak. Oh, ya aku juga menyelipkan resep daun teh khusus itu. _Nee-chan_ bisa membuatnya sendiri di rumah."

"_Arigatou_, Matsuri-_chan_." Hinata baru saja mengetahui bahwa istri kazekage Suna ini masih sangat muda; hanya berjarak dua tahun. Ia sama sekali tidak keberatan dipanggil _'nee-chan'_; adalah suatu kehormatan bisa mengenal dan menjalin keakraban bersama _first lady_ kota dengan iklim padang pasir ini. "Akan kubawakan oleh-oleh dari Konoha jika Allah mengizinkanku kemari."

"Senang bisa berkenalan dengan kalian semua." Gaara mengangguk sopan pada Asuma. "Kuharap kita bisa bersua lagi di lain waktu. Hati-hati di jalan."

Setelah saling melambaikan tangan, mobil Asuma melaju membelah jalanan lengang kota Suna. Tumpukan salju tebal ulah dari orang-orang Dinas Tata Kota dan Kebersihan (DISTAKOBER) teronggok di pinggir jalan. Mereka mengagumi kecekatan dan juga kesigapan para petugas kebersihan di kota ini; karena jika salju itu sampai menutupi jalanan, terutama jalan lintas negara, akan menyusahkan aktivitas masyarakat.

Asuma berinisiatif menyupir duluan; Kurenai berada di samping pengemudi; Hinata bersama Mirai bermain di kursi penumpang. Terdengar celotehan lucu dari bayi dengan surai hitam legam itu manakala sang dara berambut indigo mengeluarkan candaan khasnya.

"_Ehm_ …. Jadi, Hinata, bisa kau jelaskan siapa sebenarnya Naruto Uzumaki ini?" lontar Asuma.

Mereka memang sudah mendengar penuturan Gaara mengenai pemuda yang katanya berambut pirang cerah itu. Namun, yang masih menyisakan tanda tanya adalah … hubungan atau korelasi antara Hinata dan si pemuda yang belum jelas rupa maupun sifatnya. Tentu saja, baik Asuma ataupun Kurenai mengerti bahwa itu merupakan urusan pribadi Hinata yang tak berhak mereka campuri. Akan tetapi, jika menyangkut masalah hati, penting bagi mereka untuk menengahi dan mengarahkan agar dara yang menumpang tinggal sementara di rumah mereka ini tidak salah langkah.

"_Dia_ … mantan karyawanku, Asuma-_san_, Kurenai-_san_," terang Hinata. "Salah satu alasan mengapa aku memeluk agama ini adalah dia."

"Pemuda itu _memaksamu_?"

Jilbab ungu yang dikenakan Hinata bergerak ke sana kemari seiring gelengan kepalanya. "Tentu tidak, Asuma-_san_. Ini _murni_ keputusanku sendiri. Dan aku berpindah keyakinan bukan untuk mengejar cintanya, tetapi meraih kasih sayang Allah tentu saja."

"Kami tidak menyimpulkan sampai sejauh itu, Hinata," kelakar Kurenai. "Tapi, dari jawabanmu kami bisa mengerti kalau kau _sangat_ mencintai pemuda itu."

Dulu, Hinata adalah orang yang tidak gampang untuk tersipu karena malu. Sekarang, keadaan berubah drastis. Lihat, bahkan celetukan _'aka'_[8] dari Mirai saja sudah cukup membuat kedua pipinya bersemu merah; semerah tomat ceri yang mencapai masa ranumnya.

"Hiruzen _tou-san_ sudah tahu?" Hinata merespon kembali dengan gelengan.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari awal, _Hinata_?" tanya Kurenai sembari menyuapi sang suami dengan samoosa. "Hiruzen _jii-san_ punya banyak koneksi dan kenalan di Konoha. Kalau kau mencintainya dan ingin menikah dengan pemuda itu katakan saja. Semuanya akan—"

"Tidak semudah itu, Kurenai-_san_," sanggah Hinata. "Keluargaku …."

"Justru keluarga kandungmu _harus mengetahui_ persoalan ini, Hinata," seloroh Asuma. "Merekalah walimu yang sah secara agama maupun hukum negara. Kami sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan keberadaanmu di rumah kami. Tapi, kami tidak ingin dicap sebagai _pemisah antara seorang anak dan keluarganya_. Bukan itu tujuan kami menampungmu, Hinata."

Bahu Hinata terkulai lemas. Ia tahu dengan jelas, tidak bisa ia selamanya main kucing-kucingan dengan keluarganya. Mau tidak mau mereka harus bertemu, cepat atau lambat. Lalu, mengenai Naruto … bagaimana tanggapan ayah, ibu, dan adiknya? Apakah mereka mau menerima Naruto sebagai calon suaminya …?

"Jangan khawatir, Hinata." Kurenai menyodorkan _yughmish_ yang sudah dipotong menjadi dua kepada sang anak. Mirai tanpa berpikir panjang langsung melahap makanan berwarna kuning keemasan tersebut. "Kami memang belum mengenal si Naruto Uzumaki ini. Tapi, jika kau sampai rela berpindah agama karena terinpirasi lelaki ini, kuyakin dia orang yang baik; sangat baik."

Nada keibuan dari wanita bermata darah itu membuat Hinata sedikit rileks. "_Arigatou_, Kurenai-_san_."

~o0o~

"Jadi, _begitu_ …."

Hiashi, Hikari, dan Hanabi baru saja mendengar penuturan kedua orang di hadapan mereka. Ekspresi kelegaan muncul di wajah karena ada titik terang dalam misteri yang ditinggalkan oleh Hinata. Sementara itu, Neji menghirup tehnya dengan tenang, mencoba mereguk kenikmatan minuman racikan tangan itu; sedangkan Naruto masih setia dengan kepala tertekuk ke bawah. Si Pirang bahkan belum menyentuh satu pun hidangan yang tersaji di atas meja tamu.

"Uzumaki-_san_, apa pendapatmu mengenai putriku?"

Beginikah rasanya menghadapi calon mertua? Sungguh, Naruto banyak mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Atmosfer di sini amatlah berat baginya. Akan tetapi, ditanya seperti itu pun sang pemuda belum memiliki jawaban pasti. Hinata memang seperti wanita idaman pria; ia cantik, cerdas, berkepribadian menarik, supel, dan berasal dari keluarga berkelas sekaliber Hyūga. Namun, itu semua belum cukup baginya. Harus ada _suatu alasan_ yang melampaui kelebihan-kelebihan tersebut; suatu keunggulan yang hanya dimiliki oleh gadis berkulit putih itu seorang.

"Mohon maaf, Hiashi-_sama_. Saya hanya menganggap Hinata-_sama_ sebagai atasan saya." Naruto berusaha mengucapkannya setulus hati. "_Tapi_ …."

"_Tapi?_"

"Saya ingin memastikan satu hal," tegasnya. "Agama apa yang dipeluk Hinata-_sama_ sekarang?"

Hikari kembali teringat momen di mana anak sulungnya pulang ke rumah dengan pakaian yang serba tertutup. Ia tak memungkiri bahwa Hinata jauh lebih cantik dan anggun ketika mengenakan setelan tersebut. "Kalau tidak salah, islam, Uzumaki-_kun_."

"Apakah ada perubahan tertentu? Maksud saya perubahan perilakunya."

Rambut sebagu Hikari bergoyang seirama dengan anggukan kepalanya. "Tiap akhir pekan ia selalu memberikan paket berisi hasil masakannya kepada kami maupun para pelayan. Walaupun ia tak pernah menunjukkan dirinya, selalu ada sebuah surat yang terlampir mewakili kerinduannya. _Oh, Hinata_ … kami juga merindukanmu, _Nak_ …."

"Sehari sebelumnya,"—Hanabi yang sedari tadi membisu, ikut membuka suaranya—"_Nee-chan_ sering menggumamkan namamu dalam tidurnya, Uzumaki-_san_. Kupikir itu nama kekasih barunya. _Ternyata_ …."

Naruto meringis. Sebegitu dalamkah Hinata mencintai dirinya? Sampai-sampai terbawa ke alam mimpi? Sanggupkah ia membalas perasaan sang mantan atasan? Patutkah si Pirang mencintai anak sulung dari Hiashi Hyūga ini? Pantaskah ia, seekor katak buduk, bersanding dengan sang bidadari jelita dengan paras memesona? Semua fakta ini dalam sekejap memenuhi kepalanya, membuat diri tak kuasa untuk memprosesnya.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak mencintai Hinata, Naruto?"

Semua pasang mata tertuju pada Neji. Ekspresi wajah pemuda itu sedikit mengeras; rasa kecewa, kasihan, dan marah bercampur aduk jadi satu. Ia sayang pada adik sepupunya, meskipun keluarganya memendam sedikit rasa iri pada keluarga paman Hiashi. Lelaki berambut cokelat sebahu ini bahkan menganggap Hinata maupun Hanabi layaknya adik kandung. Tentu ia tak akan tinggal diam apabila mereka berdua tersakiti, baik secara fisik maupun secara batin.

"Bukan begitu, Neji-_sama_. Saya—"

_Buagh!_

Sekejap mata, Neji melayangkan tinju lurus yang mengarah pada hidung si Pirang. Naruto yang tak siap langsung terjerembab ke belakang; pembuluh darah di hidungnya pecah dan mengeluarkan darah; pemuda dengan tiga garis tanda lahir di pipi itu memegang bagian yang terdiri dari tulang rawan tersebut. Pikiran Hiashi, Hikari, dan Hanabi sesaat kosong; detik berikutnya, mereka terperanjat kaget atas apa yang telah terjadi.

Gigi-gigi Neji bergeletuk menahan amarah. Kendatipun Naruto adalah aset perusahaan Hyūga yang berharga, ia tak akan segan jika si Pirang bermaksud mempermainkan hati adik sepupunya saja. Dulu ia pernah melakukan hal yang sama terhadap mendiang Sasori. Mereka berdua bahkan saling baku hantam di halaman depan rumah Hinata. Neji sama sekali tak keberatan dengan hasil kemelut itu—bibirnya sobek, mukanya dipenuhi lebam biru dan bengkak, menggerakan sejengkal otot wajah pun dirasa sulit—hanya demi memastikan ketulusan Sasori.

"Saya belum bisa memastikannya …." Naruto menyeka darah yang mengalir menggunakan lengan bawahnya. Percuma, cairan berwarna merah itu tetap mengalir membasahi bibir atasnya. "_Tapi_ …, jika Hinata memang mencintai saya sampai bertindak sejauh itu … saya hanya ingin meminta satu hal dari Anda selaku ayahnya, Hiashi-_sama_."

Hiashi merasa iba dengan kondisi Naruto sekarang. "Apa itu?"

"… pertemukan saya dengan Hinata-_sama_."

~o0o~

"Senang bisa bertemu dengan Anda semua, Tuan-Tuan …."

Di kantor KICAS diadakan sebuah pertemuan keluarga; dihadiri oleh keluarga Sarutobi—Hiruzen dan Asuma—serta keluarga Hyūga—Hiashi dan Neji; tak lupa Teuchi bersama Naruto turut ikut serta. Jamuan yang dilaksanakan setelah salat isya ini guna membahas dua orang, Hinata dan Naruto.

Setelah mendengarkan penuturan Hinata, Hiruzen akhirnya menemukan bahwa pemuda bernama Naruto Uzumaki itu tinggal bersama pemilik kedai ramen halal 'Ichiraku' bernama Teuchi. Untuk menyelesaikan permasalahan yang tak ubahnya mirip benang kusut ini, lelaki paruh baya tersebut meminta sang dara untuk menghubungi keluarganya sekalian. Dan di sinilah mereka; berhadapan satu sama lain; dibatasi oleh meja kayu mapel lengkap dengan penganan ringan seperti _yugmish, katayef_, dan _samoosa_ ditemani teh _adeni_ yang menguarkan bau sedap.

Sementara itu, di dapur belakang, Hinata melepas rindu juga damba pada si bungsu dan sang ibu. Air matanya mengalir deras tanpa bisa dihentikan, layaknya air yang tak mampu ditahan oleh bendungan. Hikari berkali-kali mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya pada Kurenai karena sudah menampung dan merawat puteri sulungnya dengan baik. Sementara itu, Ayame mengucapkan selamat pada Hinata atas keislamannya. Puteri Teuchi itu mengatakan bahwa Hinata boleh berkunjung kapanpun ia mau; Ayame bahkan berbaik hati menawarkan sang dara berkulit putih untuk mempelajari masakan-masakan apa saja yang Naruto sukai.

"Terima kasih telah bersedia memberikan Hinata tempat tinggal, Hiruzen-_dono_." Hiashi membungkukkan badannya dalam, pertanda bahwa ia sungguh-sungguh mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. "Entah bagaimana saya bisa membalas kebaikan Anda selama Hinata pergi."

"Tak perlu berlebihan, Hiashi-_dono_." Hiruzen tersenyum simpul. "Hinata adalah anak baik, ramah, dan penurut. Kami senang sekali menerimanya sebagai bagian dari keluarga kami. Kami hanya tidak menyangka bahwa ia adalah anak Anda. Suatu kehormatan bisa mengenal Anda dan keluarga, Hiashi-_dono_."

Reputasi klan Hyūga di kota Konoha sudah terdengar di mana-mana. Kendatipun begitu, Hiruzen sama sekali tidak takut apabila klan pemilik mata bening itu mengincar KICAS. Ia sudah mempersiapkan rencana seribu langkah ke depan; terdengar berlebihan, tetapi begitulah adanya. Lelaki paruh baya tersebut harus siap dengan segala kemungkinan ketika ia membuka tempat untuk mempelajari agama islam dan bahasa arab ini.

Manik hitam Hiruzen beralih pada pemuda dengan rambut mencolok di ruangan ini, Naruto Uzumaki. Melalui penggambaran Hinata—ditambah analisis anak dan menantunya—pemuda itu adalah salah satu alasan terbesar yang menyebabkan sang dara bersurai indigo sampai rela berpindah agama bahkan meninggalkan keluarganya. Tanpa perlu dijelaskan pun, lelaki paruh baya ini mengerti bahwa Hinata menyimpan suatu rasa untuk si Pirang, rasa yang tidak seharusnya ada dalam kalbu sebelum ijab kabul diucapkan di depan wali dan dua orang saksi[9].

"Senang mengenal anda juga, Teuchi-_dono_." Hiruzen beralih pada pria tambun dengan mata sipit itu. "Kudengar, restoran anda mempunyai menu-menu yang menarik dan lezat. Mungkin suatu saat nanti aku akan mengajak keluarga untuk menyicipinya."

Sebenarnya, bukan pertama kali bagi Teuchi berkunjung ke KICAS. Beberapa perayaan hari besar seperti idul fitri dan idul adha diadakan di tempat ini; itu adalah momen di mana umat muslim di Konohagakure berkumpul untuk bersukacita dan mempererat tali silaturahim. Sebelum restorannya menjadi ramai, pria berambut kelabu ini juga pernah menghadiri kajian rutin akhir pekan yang dilaksanakan setelah salat Magrib berjamaah.

"Suatu kehormatan bisa berkumpul bersama anda, Hiruzen-_dono_, Hiashi-_sama_, Neji-_sama_."

"Baiklah,"—Hiruzen merentangkan tangan kanannya ke arah hidangan; isyarat bagi para tamu untuk menikmatinya—"mari kita langsung bahas ke topik utama. Naruto-_san_, aku sudah mendengarmu dari Hinata. Tapi, bisakah kau menceritakan hubunganmu dengannya dari sudut pandangmu sendiri?"

Mulailah si Pirang bernarasi; semua orang—meskipun dalam keadaan santai—serius mendengarkan tuturan pemuda dengan tanda lahir berupa tiga garis di masing-masing pipi tersebut. Barulah mereka paham; Naruto tak pernah memaksa ataupun mempermainkan sang dara, sedangkan Hinata berpindah agama karena memang terinpirasi tingkah laku si pemuda semata. Akan tetapi, jika memperhatikan bagaimana bahasa yang Naruto gunakan untuk mendeskripsikan sang gadis bermanik bening juga bahasa tubuh Hinata, orang yang benar-benar peka akan menyadari bahwa ada ikatan yang terjalin di antara mereka; sekalipun mereka belum pernah berhubungan secara intim.

"Begitu rupanya …." Hiashi mereguk kenikmatan teh _adeni_. "Jadi, apa kau ingin menikah dengan putriku, Naruto Uzumaki?"

Neji berjengit. "Tapi, Paman Hiashi …!"

"Kedua orangtua saya menghilang karena bencana, saya bukanlah orang terhormat seperti anda, dan saya juga bukan orang berduit seperti anda, Hiashi-_sama_." Naruto mengepalkan jemari yang ada di kedua tangannya erat. "Tapi, selama keimanan saya masih ada dalam dada, saya tak akan pernah membuat putri anda sengsara; selama jiwa ini masih di kandung badan, saya akan mencintai dan menyayangi Hinata sepenuh hati; sebagaimana anda dan istri anda mencintai juga menyayanginya hingga detik ini."

Air mata Hinata lolos manakala rentetan kalimat itu diucapkan. Ia mendekap sang ibu. Seirama dengan anak sulungnya, Hikari menangis haru menyimak ketegasan dari calon menantunya. Sementara itu, Ayame tersenyum bangga karena adik angkatnya telah menemukan belahan jiwa; ia mendoakan agar pernikahan mereka berkah dan dipenuhi dengan rahmat.

"Kalau begitu, kutitipkan Hinata padamu, Naruto-_san_."

~o0o~

"Kau terlihat panik, Naruto."

"Ya, itu benar."

"_Menyedihkan_, apa kau tak siap menikah dengan adik sepupuku?"

Si Pirang yang tengah mondar-mandir merasa geram dengan komentar-komentar tak berguna itu. Bulir demi bulir keringat dingin hinggap di dahinya. Oke, untuk dua celetukan pertama—yang berasal dari Shikamaru dan Gaara—ia sama sekali tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya. Akan tetapi, untuk kalimat sarkatis Neji? Hei, pemuda berambut panjang itu saja belum menikah. Bisa-bisanya ia mengatakan hal itu seenak jidatnya.

"_Bisakah_ kalian memberi dukungan moril di sini?! Ini adalah momen seumur hidup yang—_insya Allah_—tak akan kulewati lagi. Bagaimana jika aku mengacau? Apa kalian akan berpikir sejauh itu?"

Naruto dan Hinata sepakat untuk mengadakan pernikahan dan resepsi yang sederhana. Undangan hanya disebar kepada kerabat, teman sejawat, dan para jamaah yang rutin mengunjungi KICAS. Gaara—selaku tamu undangan—bahkan sampai meminta sekretaris negara, Baki, untuk memberikannya cuti selama tiga hari demi menghadiri acara sakral sang sahabat. Buntutnya, tentu Hokage Konoha, Tsunade, bersama beberapa jajaran staf pemerintahan. juga mengikuti prosesi ini.

"Tenanglah, Naruto." Gaara tak tega juga melihat kondisi sahabatnya seperti ini. "_Insya Allah_, kau pasti bisa melewati semua ini. Aku dulu juga sama; gugup dan khawatir jika aku salah mengucapkan kabul. Tapi, itu tidak terbukti."

Sementara itu, di ruangan mempelai wanita, Hinata tak kalah paniknya. Sakura, Ino, Temari, bahkan Matsuri sudah berulang-ulang menyuruhnya tetap tenang. Namun, pikiran paranoianya masih kian mendominasi. Misalnya Naruto yang kabur dari tempat ini, para tamu undangan yang minggat tanpa ada alasan pasti, tempat mereka yang rusak karena kekuatan tak kasat mata, dan masih banyak lagi alasan yang membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

_Cklek!_ Kenop pintu terputar; _Kriet!_ Engsel yang belum diberi pelumas pun berderit. Berdiri seorang sosok di depan kamar Hinata.

"_Okā-san_!"

Mengerti dengan kondisi Sakura, Ino, Temari, serta Matsuri pamit undur diri; menyisakan Hinata bersama dua orang yang sangat dekat dengannya. Sesaat, hening masih meraja; tak ada yang mau membuka suara. Sampai Hikari bertanya, "bagaimana keadaanmu, Hinata?"

Alih-alih membalas, sang dara mendekap sang ibu erat. Badannya bergetar; Hikari paham kalau putri sulungnya ini gugup luar biasa. Kendatipun prosesinya berbeda, pernikahan bagi setiap orang adalah hal yang sakral dan suci; wajar jika kau yang akan menjalaninya merasa panik, maklum jika kau yang akan melaksanakannya menjadi cemas; meskipun pada umumnya semua kerisauan itu tak terbukti.

"_Shhtt!_ Jangan khawatir, Hinata! _Okā-san_ yakin semua baik-baik saja."

Tatkala gadis dengan surai indigo itu menegakkan kepala, Hikari terpesona dengan paras Hinata; begitu natural juga indah. Riasan wajah yang terlalu tebal hanya akan menutupi keelokan alami yang dipancarkan sang dara bermanik bening.

"_Okā-san, _aku masih ragu; apakah aku siap menjadi seorang ibu? Aku takut kalau aku tak bisa menjadi ibu sebaik _Okā-san._ Lalu, aku harus bagaimana?"

Hikari terenyuh; secara tidak langsung atau tidak sadar, si sulung memuji dirinya. Namun, ibu dua orang anak ini tak mau bersikap jemawa. Pucuk kepala yang tertutup hijab pun ia elus kembali. "Kamu ini terlalu berlebihan, Hinata. Percayalah dengan naluri seorang ibu. _Okā-san_ yakin kau pasti bisa, tidak, kau akan menjadi seorang istri dan ibu yang hebat untuk keluargamu sendiri. Pintu rumah akan selalu terbuka jika kau membutuhkan saran maupun bantuan _okā-san_."

Di ruangan itu, pasangan ibu dan anak tersebut saling meminta maaf; Hinata memohon ampun atas kesilapannya di masa lalu, sedangkan Hikara meminta klemensi dari si sulung karena tak bisa mencegahnya pergi dari kediaman mereka.

"Semoga kau berbahagia, _Anakku tersayang_ …!"

~o0o~

"Bagaimana, Saksi? Sah?"

"_Sah!_"

Mendengar kata itu, semua orang di seluruh penjuru masjid menghaturkan doa; meminta kepada Allah Yang Maha Penyayang agar kedua pasangan baru ini selalu berada dalam keadaan sakinah (tentram, aman, dan damai) dan diliputi mawadah (rasa cinta) serta rahmat (kasih sayang).

Naruto menatap lekat istrinya yang dibalut busana pengantin berwarna putih gading. "Hi-hinata-_do_—"

Telunjuk kanan Hinata buru-buru membungkam mulut si Pirang. "Sekarang, aku adalah _istrimu_, Naruto-_kun_; _bukan_ atasanmu." Seulas senyum bertengger di bibir tipis, tetapi ranum itu. "Jadi, mohon bantuan dan bimbingannya ya, _Danna-sama_[10]."

"Ah, tentu saja, istriku."

.

.

.

_**Owari.**_

.

.

.

**Extra**

"_Kā-chan_, ini di mana?"

Hinata dan dua orang anaknya sedang memandang Naruto yang berdiri di depan sebuah tugu. Manik beningnya berkaca-kaca, tetapi sebisa mungkin ia menekan perasaannya supaya tidak menimbulkan kepanikan di mata anak-anak.

"Dulu, ini kampung halaman tou-san, Himawari."

"Kenapa kampungnya rusak, _Kā-san_?"

Walaupun pertanyaan itu terlontar dari anak berumur delapan tahun, Hinata tak bisa mencegah rasa sesak yang mengimpit dada. "Ada gempa dan tsunami yang menghancurkan kampung ini, Boruto; waktu itu _tou-san_ masih seumuran denganmu. Semua keluarganya hilang ditelan bencana."

Kendatipun akal Boruto juga Himawari—anak Naruto dan Hinata—masih belum mampu mencerna kalimat itu, mereka bisa merasakan kesedihan ayah mereka. Sejak pertama kali menikah hingga Himawari berumur lima tahun, si Pirang memang belum pernah menginjakkan kakinya di Uzushiogakure atau reruntuhannya. Namun, kepedaran hati itu masih tetap sama, tak berubah maupun berkurang kadarnya; sebanyak apa pun jarum jam berputar, sebanyak apa pun roda waktu berlalu.

"_A-ano … sumimasen …._"

Suara bariton itu mengalihkan atensi Naruto; begitu juga dengan Hinata serta kedua anaknya. Netra mereka terfokus pada sepasang manusia berbeda jenis yang belum pernah dilihat ataupun dikenal oleh mereka sebelumnya. Walaupun kerutan demi kerutan mulai menghiasi wajah mereka berdua, si Pirang membelalak begitu menyadari siapa dua sosok ini.

Mengapa?

"Apakah kau berasal dari kota ini? Apa yang terjadi dengan klan Uzumaki?"

Tanpa tedeng aling, pemuda bermanik safir itu memeluk kedua orang ini. Isakan haru yang pelan mulai terdengar. Gumaman kecil _'tou-san'_ dan _'kaa-san'_ keluar dari bibir Naruto. Sepasang sosok asing ini awalnya tidak mengerti mengapa lelaki di hadapan mereka tiba-tiba mendekap dan menumpahkan rasa sedihnya. Akan tetapi, mereka pun terhanyut dalam suasana ini juga membalas pelukan itu.

_Tentu_ _saja_; sejauh apa pun raut orangtua berubah, sang anak pasti akan mengenalinya, bukan?

.

**[1] _fillet_ ayam yang telah dibumbui juga dibalur tepung roti; digoreng dalam rendaman minyak (_deep frying_).**

**[2] omelet khas Jepang yang terbuat dari telur kocok lepas yang telah dibumbui sedikit garam juga digulung berkali-kali; sebagai isian, bisa ditambahkan potongan sayur, bawang bombay, keju, atau daging.**

**[3] sup khas Jepang yang terbuat dari tahu, telur, daun bawang, atau sayur-sayuran lain yang diberi kuah dashi juga pasta miso.**

**[4] roti pipih berbentuk segitiga yang terbuat dari tepung terigu yang dibumbui rempah-rempah; terkadang diberi taburan wijen atau jintan hitam; sangat populer di Asia Barat, Asia Tengah, dan India.**

**[5] olahan daging domba yang ditumis bersama irisan tomat dan paprika hijau dengan rempah-rempah khas; cukup populer di Saudi Arabia.**

**[6] roti berbentuk bundar yang terbuat dari tepung terigu, air, minyak samin, telur, dan sejumput garam; bisa disajikan dengan makanan manis seperti madu, sirup; atau bisa dihidangkan dengan makanan asin seperti kari kambing.**

**[7] penganan ringan mirip dengan pastel berbentuk seperti bantal; berisi daging giling dengan bumbu rempah yang khas.**

**[8] merah.**

**[9] mayoritas ulama sepakat bahwa syarat sahnya sebuah pernikahan yaitu: wali dari pihak perempuan, dua orang saksi, adanya dua mempelai (tidak sah jika sejenis :v); adapun golongan hanafiyah menganggap bahwa dua orang saksi tidak diperlukan, cukup dengan mengumumkan pernikahan kepada masyarakat; wallahu a'lam.**

**[10] suami.**

**.**

**Assalaamu'alaikum, salam sejahtera, Minna-san!**

**Terlalu lama menelantarkan cerita ini? Aku tahu. :v Akan tetapi, jadwalku memang sangat padat sehingga susah mencari inspirasi; pas si insrisapi datang eh, mood menulis gak ada. :v (alesan, _wack!_)**

**Dengan ini, embun resmi berakhir; ini adalah cerita bersambung pertama yang kuselesaikan di dua akunku (bisa dicari, id: Zahid Akbar). Eh, tapi, bagaimana jika cerita Gaara dan Matsuri diangkat menjadi _side story_? Mungkin akan menarik, ya. Bwehehe**

**Seperti biasa, tuliskan ulasan kalian di kolom komentar; masukan atas karya ini maupun karya-karya lainnya akan sangat berharga sekali. Itu karena anggitanku masih jauh dari kata _'memuaskan'_ dan sedikit di atas kata _'memuakkan'_. (_lah?!_ :v)**

**Sampai jumpa di karya saya yang berikutnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~sincerely,**

**Hasan Kabar**


End file.
